Gringa
by ValleSantillan
Summary: Después de siete años de entrenamiento como Agentes de Paz, Katniss Everdeen y su esposo Gale Hawthorne vuelven al Distrito 12. Ella huérfana, sólo tiene a su tía. Recorriendo los lugares que visitó con su padre, tiene una experiencia mágica que le da la oportunidad de cambiar a Panem para siempre.
1. Chapter 1 Rearmando nuestras vidas

Hola lectores,

Ésta es una nueva historia que tengo hace tiempo en la cabeza y llevo más o menos un mes armandao. Es un Cossover entre Trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins y Saga Forastera de Diana Gabaldon, que son nueve libros, hasta ahora.

Me llevó a hacerla el carácter fuerte de la protagonista de Forastera, Claire, que me recuerda mucho a Katniss, y la devoción de Jamie, su protagonista, por Claire, que me recuerda mucho a Peeta.

Aclaro que los personajes son de Los Juegos del Hambre y todo transcurre en Panem. Los hechos, son similares a Forastera, con ciertas adaptaciones a nuestros queridos Peeta y Katniss.

Espero que les guste.

María del Valle

 _Siempre desaparece gente. Preguntad a cualquier policía. Mejor aún, preguntad a cualquier periodista. Las desapariciones son moneda corriente para los periodistas. Las jóvenes escapan de sus casas. Los niños se pierden y jamás vuelven a verse. Las amas de casa llegan al límite de sus fuerzas y cogen el dinero de la comida y un taxi a la estación. Financieros internacionales cambian sus nombres y se desvanecen en el humo de cigarros importados. Algunos de los desaparecidos son encontrados, vivos o muertos. Después de todo, las desapariciones tienen explicaciones. Casi siempre._

 _Diana Gabaldon, Forastera._

 _Cuando yo era pequeña nunca quería pisar charcos. No porque temiera mojarme los calcetines o pisar gusanos ahogados; era, en general, una criatura sucia, con una bienaventurada indiferencia hacia cualquier tipo de mugre. Era porque no creía que aquel espejo liso sólo fuera una fina película de agua sobre la tierra sólida. Estaba persuadida de que era una puerta hacia algún espacio insondable._

 _Diana Gabaldon, Viajera._

 ** _Ch 1 Rearmando nuestras vidas_**

A primera vista, la primavera en el Distrito 12 no parecía ni tiempo ni lugar para las desapariciones, pero los hechos, indicarían lo contrario.

Cuando Gale y yo salimos del Capitolio hacia nuestro distrito natal, Finnick Odair acababa de ganar los Sexagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre, con sólo catorce años. Oriundo del Distrito 4, pertenecía a la mimada elite de los distritos profesionales, lo que le daba una ventaja a la hora de entrar a la arena. Pero además del entrenamiento, la naturaleza lo había dotado de una extraordinaria belleza: alto, atlético, con piel dorada, pelo color bronce y unos ojos verdes increíbles. Con sólo su apariencia enamoró a los patrocinadores del Capitolio y, mientras algunos mentores se desvivían para conseguir un poco de comida o fósforos para poner en sus paracaídas, a Finnick nunca le faltó nada, ni comida ni medicina ni armas. Sus enemigos tardaron una semana en darse cuenta de que él era el enemigo a batir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con grandes dotes para la lucha, cuando recibió un paracaídas con un tridente, lo que debe de ser el regalo más caro que he visto en la arena, ya se había acabado todo. Aparentemente, el tridente era una extensión natural, letal, de su brazo. Tejió una red con alguna planta que encontró por ahí, la usó para atrapar en ella a sus oponentes para luego ensartarlos con el tridente. En cuestión de días, la corona fue suya. Para cuando llegamos a la casa de Ripper Wakefield, mi tía, en el Distrito 12, Finnick había conquistado a todas las damas de la alta sociedad del Capitolio, que hacían cola para pedir una cita con él.

La casa de mi tía Ripper en el barrio minero de La Veta no había cambiado mucho en los últimos siete años. Limpia y tranquila, seguía teniendo la pintura un poco descascarada y el piso reluciente. Mi tía, hermana de mi padre, viuda desde muy joven, se llevaba bastante bien con Gale y le había perdonado que me hubiera llevado tan lejos hace ya un tiempo.

Salgo de mi viejo dormitorio, al que hace dos días que he vuelto, y me encuentro con ella en el vestíbulo. Me detiene sujetándome del brazo con su regordeta mano:

\- ¡Katniss! No puedes salir así, déjame acomodarte la trenza- me toca el pelo un poco- ¡Así está mejor!

\- Gracias, tía- le contesto un poco avergonzada.

\- Serás una señora ahora, pero para mí, todavía eres la pequeña Katniss.

\- Voy al pueblo a buscar a Gale, a ver si avanzó con los trámites de nuestra mudanza. Volveremos a la hora del té.

\- Los espero y . . . ya sabes, siempre pueden quedarse aquí conmigo.

\- Ya lo sé, gracias nuevamente.

Me doy la vuelta y salgo lo más rápido posible, para impedir que pueda encontrar más defectos en mi desordenada apariencia. Después de siete años de usar uniformes de aprendiz de Agente de Paz o el ambo de médico, disfruto enormemente ponerme vestidos de algodón de colores vivos, preferentemente verdes, totalmente inadecuados para caminar por La Veta. Aunque tampoco había planeado recorrer el barrio minero en dónde pasé mi niñez y adolescencia, primero, junto a mis padres y luego junto a mi tía. Originalmente, había planeado dormir hasta tarde por las mañanas y pasar largas y tranquilas tardes en la cama con Gale, sin dormir. Pero me fue difícil mantener un espíritu romántico y lánguido, ya que Gale tenía miedo de que mi tía pudiese escuchar nuestros ruidos al otro lado de la puerta.

\- No podría volver a mirarla a los ojos- me había confesado Gale la primer mañana de nuestra estancia en mi viejo dormitorio.

\- ¿Piensas que ella no sabe lo que hacemos en la cama?- le pregunté sorprendida mientras él apartaba mi mano que intentaba tocar su erección matinal.

\- Sospecho que sí, pero una cosa es imaginarlo y otra es escucharlo en vivo y en directo.

\- ¿Piensas que deberíamos haber aceptado la habitación de hotel que te ofrecieron?

\- No, tu tía se habría ofendido. Además, pronto nos asignarán una casa en el pueblo y podrás hacer lo que quieras con migo.

Sin haberlo planeado previamente, estábamos de vacaciones en nuestro distrito natal antes de que Gale asumiera el puesto de Jefe de Agentes de Paz del Distrito 12 y yo me hiciera cargo del puesto de médico del destacamento de Agentes de Paz del distrito. _Y sin hablarlo, creo que ambos pensamos que era un lugar simbólico para recomenzar nuestro matrimonio._ Nos casamos, en secreto, el día que terminé la escuela. Había cumplido 18 años el 8 de mayo. Y, el último día de mayo, cuando salí de la escuela, Gale Hawthorne estaba esperándome afuera con un bolso con mis pocas pertencencias. Me llevó a Edificio de Justicia, firmamos los papeles y, con un permiso especial, me subió al tren con dirección al Distrito 2. Ahora, siete años después, nos encontrábamos de nuevo en dónde todo había comenzado.

Los Hawthorne y los Everdeen son familias oriundas del Distrito 12. De hecho, mis padres y los suyos se conocían. Además, Gale siempre se vanagloriaba de que su abuelo había sido uno de los enviados al Distrito 12 por el Capitolio para acabar con los rebeldes durante los días oscuros, hace más de 65 años.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba ese abuelo tuyo?- le pregunté ésta mañana - El que anduvo por aquí durante los Días Oscuros . . . No recuerdo si era Willy o Walter.

\- De hecho, se llamaba Cato.

Gale se tomaba con bastante buen humor mi completa indiferencia en la historia familiar, pero se mantenía siempre alerta, presto a aprovechar la más leve expresión de curiosidad como excusa para contarme todos los datos conocidos hasta el momento sobre los primeros Hawthorne y sus conexiones. Conexiones que le permitieron emigrar al Distrito 2 luego de la muerte de su padre.

\- Cato Hawthorne. Sin embargo, se le conocía con el llamativo apodo de Jack el Negro, que adquirió en el ejército, probablemente durante su estancia aquí.

Para hacerlo enojar, me tiré boca abajo en la cama y fingí roncar. Gale me ignoró y prosiguió con su historia.

\- Hizo su entrenamiento de elite en el Capitolio, en donde nació, y fue capitán de los Agentes de Paz. Y, según pude escuchar, le fue bastante bien en el ejército. Una buena elección para un segundo hijo, ya sabes; su hermano menor también siguió la tradición y se capacitó como maestro, pero todavía no he averiguado mucho sobre él. De todos modos, Séneca Crane padre, el célebre consultor de la familia Snow, alabó las actividades de Jack Hawthorne antes y durante los Días Oscuros.

\- Entre nosotros, algunos acá no parecen haberse dado cuenta de que Coriolanus Snow es el presidente, que los Días Oscuros pasaron y los rebeldes fueron derrotados- le dije mientras lo miraba vestirse para su reunión con el Jefe de Agentes de Paz saliente- Oí que el cantinero de la taberna de anoche nos llamó gringos.

\- ¿Y por qué no?- dijo Gale- Sólo significa extranjeros. Es precisamente lo que somos.

\- Sé lo que significa, pero nosotros nacimos aquí y, además, el tono en que lo dijo . . .

\- Él no sabe que nacimos en el Distrito 12 y tenemos un fuerte acento del Capitolio después de tantos años de estar afuera. Pero además, estaba fastidiado porque le dije que la cerveza era suave.

\- Creo que te acostumbraste al licor blanco de mi tía Ripper.

\- Es probable.

Comienzo a caminar por la calle principal de La Veta hacia el pueblo. A media mañana, con los mineros ya en sus puestos, las calles del barrio minero están casi desiertas. Pero a medida que me acerco al pueblo, comienzo a ver unas cuantas personas, en su mayoría amas de casa haciendo sus compras diarias en los negocios que rodean la plaza principal. Se las ve locuaces y chismosas, sus cuerpos sólidos cubiertos con vestidos estampados, a diferencia de las mujeres flacuchas de La Veta, llenan las tiendas de calor hogareño; un refugio en la niebla fría de la mañana.

Me acerco a la vidriera de uno de los negocios y, recordando que no tengo casa propia, no necesito comprar mucho. Disfruto mirando las estanterías, nada más que por la alegría de ver muchas cosas en venta. Poso la mirada en una vidriera llena de artículos para el hogar: mantelitos bordados, jarras y vasos, un montón de moldes para pasteles y un juego de tres jarrones.

No recuerdo haber tenido un jarrón propio. Durante mis años de entrenamiento como Agente de Paz, había vivido en las barracas asignadas del Distrito 2 y, a medida que avanzaba en mi entrenamiento y me designaban a otros distritos, en las barracas designadas. Pero incluso antes de eso, jamás había tenido dinero suficiente como para justificar una compra así. Si hubiera tenido un jarrón, mi tía Ripper lo hubiera vendido en El Quemador para poder conseguir materia prima para hacer licor blanco.

Ripper Everdeen Wakefield, se había casado con Reginald Wakefield muy joven, como toda buena muchacha de La Veta. En El Quemador la llamaban sólo Ripper, para mí, siempre había sido la tía Ripper. Única hermana de mi padre, dos años mayor, y mi único pariente con vida en aquel entonces, cuando había tenido que hacerse cargo de mí, con once años de edad, cuando mis padres y su esposo murieron como consecuencia de una explosión en las minas. Mi madre trabajaba con enfermera en la mina y estaba embarazada de cinco meses. En aquel momento, con un magro resarcimiento por la muerte de su esposo más el dinero que recibí por la muerte de mis padres, sólo se le ocurrió comenzar a destilar licor de papa y venderlo en El Quemador. Hizo los preparativos para organizar el triple funeral, dispuso los pocos bienes de mis padres y se aseguró que siguiera asistiendo a clases.

Con el tiempo, me acostumbré a mi nueva vida y a la muy no conveniente amistad de las personas que rondaban el mercado clandestino del Distrito 12. Y no sólo eso, comencé a cazar clandestinamente en las afueras de la alambrada del Distrito 12 con el arco que había sido de mi padre. Las piezas limpias terminaban en lo de Rooba, la carnicera del pueblo y las pieles las intercambiaba en El Quemador. Y poco a poco, fui aprendiendo del submundo del distrito, a cavar letrinas y a hervir agua y a realizar una cantidad de cosas nada apropiadas para una jovencita de buena cuna. Aunque ser criada por mi tía no había sido lo que soñaba de niña, había sido mucho mejor que haber quedado en el orfanato. No había evitado alguna que otra noche de hambre y frío, pero por lo menos estaba con un familiar.

El destino de Gale, en cambio, había sido otro. Embarazada de su hermanita menor Posy, Hazelle, la madre de Gale había llamado a un pariente de su padre que vivía en el Distrito 2 y se había mudado con sus tres hijos a un mejor lugar. Gale, dos años mayor que yo, se había destacado en la escuela y había entrado prematuramente a la academia de Agentes de Paz. Y, para cuando vino a buscarme al Distrito 12, con sólo 20 años, ya tenía un puesto importante que le permitió burlar la prohibición de casamiento que tienen todos los integrantes de la fuerza.

Convertida en su esposa, me había subido con él al tren que me llevó al Distrit un futuro mejor: además del entrenamiento de elite de la academia militar opté por convertirme en médica, un poco por vocación y un poco porque no me interesaba entrar en conflicto con otras personas. Incluso después de nuestra boda, Gale y yo llevamos la vida nómada de los militares. Yo intercambiaba seis meses de estudios con seis meses de práctica, que no siempre coincidían con los distritos a los que era destinado Gale. Él, se encargaba del adiestramiento físico de los nuevos ingresantes y estaba a cargo de las tareas de inteligencia. Aunque habíamos estado casados durante casi ocho años, la casa que nos entregarían en el Distrito 12 será nuestro primer hogar de verdad.

Pensando en que por fin tendríamos un lugar para los dos, entro en la tienda y compro los jarrones. Luego, cruzo la plaza principal y, en la esquina de la Delegación de Agentes de Paz, me encuentro con Gale. Me abraza y veo que enarca una ceja al ver mi compra:

\- ¿Un jarrón?

\- Si, para nuestra casa. ¿Te dijeron cuándo podríamos ir?

\- Recién en dos semanas- me contesta en tono triste- Tendremos que esperar que la acondicionen.

\- ¿Te dijeron en dónde estará?

\- Si, cerca de la delegación en el pueblo.

De repente, mi estómago hace un ruido embarazoso.

\- ¿Ya tienes hambre?- me pregunta asombrado.

\- Siempre tengo hambre- contesto bajando la vista.

\- Vamos a almorzar, entonces.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A la taberna del pueblo, vamos- dice mientras me toma el brazo y me conduce a lo largo de la calle principal hasta la única taberna del pueblo.

El camino de la Delegación a la taberna no es largo, sólo dos cuadras, que caminamos en cinco minutos. Dentro, es como una sucursal de la delegación , porque el noventa por ciento de los comensales son Agentes de Paz. No sé cómo puede haber tantos para un distrito de tan sólo ocho mil habitantes, pero teniendo en cuenta las minas . . . .

En una mesa al fondo encuentro a mi tía sentada, tiene que haber venido a entregar un pedido de licor. Junta a ella está Roger, un niño de cabello negro brillante y unos enormes ojos grises, muy parecidos a los míos, que adoptó mi tía hace dos años. Recuerdo cuando me contó la situación por teléfono, una vez que logré que fuera a la delagación para poder comunicarme con ella.

\- Es hijo de una sobrina -me confió- El padre y la madre trabajaban en las minas. Estaban juntos cuando hubo un derrumbe en uno de los pasillos. No pudieron sacarlos.

La situación me estremeció, me recordaba demasiado a mi propia historia y me conmovió la fuerza de mi tía, que seguía haciéndose cargo de los parientes huérfanos de la familia. Cuando le pregunté si no le traería demasiados inconvenientes, me contestó:

\- Me gusta la idea de tener un poco de juventud en la casa. Además, le di mi apellido porque me pareció lo más apropiado, dado que vive aquí. Pero tampoco quiero que olvide sus orígenes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté confundida.

\- Me temo que nuestra familia no es gran cosa desde el punto de vista genealógico, pero la de Roger viene de muchos años antes de los Días Oscuros, los Aberthany. Desde ayer se llama Roger Abernathy Wakefield.

Pasarían unos años hasta entender las implicancias de lo que mi tía Ripper me había dicho.

Sin hacer muchas preguntas, me siento al lado de ella y del pequeño Roger y me pido un plato del guiso que ellos están comiendo. El almuerzo transcurre en silencio, pero a lo lejos puedo ver a Gale que está charlando muy animadamente con otros Agentes de Paz.

\- ¿Por qué no vas con él?- me pregunta mi tía.

\- Tengo toda la vida para juntarme con otros agentes, no almuerzo muy seguido con mi tía y primo preferido- le contesto guiñándole un ojo a Roger que se pone colorado de inmediato.

Al poco rato, Gale se separa del grupo de Agentes de Paz y se acerca a nuestra mesa. Deja un billete para pagar nuestra cuenta y decidimos volver los cuatro a casa de mi tía. El cielo está oscuro para la hora del día, indicando que se acerca una tormenta. La luz espectral que se cuela entre las nubes da a las casas de La Veta un aspecto aún más añejo. Todo indica que sería una tarde y subsecuente noche propicia para estar dentro de casa con los postigos cerrados.

Sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse en la sala de mi tía compartiendo un rico cordero asado con papas, Gale decide acudir a la cita para beber una copa de con un viejo discípulo de su abuelo.

\- Trata de regresar antes de que empiece la tormenta -dije y me acerco a darle un beso- Y saluda de mi parte al señor Bainbridge.

\- Ah, sí, por supuesto.

Con cuidado de no mirarme a los ojos, creo que como consecuencia de la culpa, Gale se pone el impermeable, toma un paraguas y sale.

Después de una tranquila y agradable velada con mi tía y Roger, me dirijo a mi habitación para prepararme antes de que Gale regrese. Sabía que su límite son dos copas de licor, así que espero que vuelva pronto. Al otro lado de la ventana, siento que se está levantando viento y el aire de la habitación comienza a cargarse de electricidad. Desarmo mi trenza para poder cepillarme el cabello y los rizos se encrespan hasta formarse furiosos enredos. Evidentemente, tendré que irme a dormir sin darle sus cien cepilladas. Considerando el clima, debería conformarme con lavarme los dientes, ya que con la electricidad, algunos mechones se me adhieren a las mejillas y se pegan con insistencia cuando intentaba acomodarlos hacia atrás. Para colmo, no hay agua en la jarra que mi tía coloca sobre mi cómoda. Gale debe haberla utilizado para arreglarse antes de salir a su reunión con el señor Bainbridge y no tengo ganas de ir a llenarla con agua del baño. Al lado de la jarra, hay una botella de agua de colonia con olor a madreselva. Como es un buen sustituto, coloco una generosa cantidad de colonia en la palma de mi mano, las froto un poco y comienzo a pasármelas por el pelo. Luego, echo otro poco de colonia en el cepillo y comienzo a estirar mis rizos hacia atrás. Me miro al espejo con orgullo, pienso mientras muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro para examinar el resultado. La humedad de la colonia disipó la electricidad estática del pelo, y ahora mi pelo cae ondas pesadas y brillantes. Además, al evaporarse el alcohol, ha dejado un perfume agradable.

De pronto, me sobresalto por el fogonazo de un relámpago, seguido casi de inmediato por un poderoso trueno. De repente, las luces se apagan. Mientras protesto entre dientes, busco a tientas las velas y los fósforos en los cajones. Los cortes de luz son tan frecuentes en el Distrito 12 que las velas son parte necesaria del mobiliario de toda habitación. Las velas que mi tía había dejado en un cajón son muy prácticas: blancas y rústicas. Había muchas, acompañadas por tres cajitas de fósforos. Con el destello del siguiente relámpago, coloco una vela en el candelabro de cerámica azul que había sobre la cómoda. Camino por la habitación prendiendo otras velas hasta que todo el cuarto queda iluminado por un tenue y vacilante resplandor. Muy romántico, pienso. Entonces, decido cerrar el interruptor de la luz para que un repentino regreso de la electricidad no arruine el ambiente en un momento inoportuno. Gale y yo no solemos preparar mucho nuestros encuentros amorosos, pero creo que no nos vendrá mal un poco de romanticismo.

Para cuando Gale entra a nuestro cuarto, las velas se han derretido alrededor de un centímetro. Y lo hace como si lo hubiera traído la tormenta, porque la corriente de aire que lo sigue cuando abre la puerta apaga tres de las velas, y, cuando la cierra, a otras dos. Puedo ver que Gale está sorprendido por la súbita penumbra y se pasa la mano por el cabello desordenado por el viento. Con tranquilidad, me levanto y comienzo a encender las velas faltantes. Sólo cuando termino y me doy vuelta para ofrecerle una copita de licor observo que está pálido y agitado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -pregunto-. ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma?

\- En realidad -dice despacio - No estoy seguro.

Miro por la ventana y veo que los árboles que rodean la casa de mi tía, unos viejos olmos, se sacuden como látigos. Un postigo suelto golpea con fuerza al otro lado de la casa y se me ocurre que tal vez debiéramos cerrar los nuestros, aunque la tormenta tiene un aspecto muy excitante.

\- Es una noche un poco violenta para fantasmas –comento- ¿No les gustan más las veladas tranquilas y brumosas en los cementerios?

Gale sigue impávido, pero contesta:

\- Bueno, supongo que es culpa de las historias de Bainbridge y de un exceso de licor. Nada, seguramente.

Pero ahora siento curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué has visto exactamente?- pregunto mientras me acerco a él.

Con mi cabeza le señalo la botella de licor que está al otro lado de la jarra sobre la cómoda y Gale enseguida sirve dos copas.

-En realidad, era un hombre – comienza al tiempo que sirve una medida para él y dos para mí - Estaba parado fuera, en el camino.

\- ¿Fuera de casa?- rio - Entonces, debía de ser un fantasma. No creo que haya ningún mortal fuera en una noche como ésta.

-Sí, estaba en el borde del jardín, a este lado, junto a la valla. Creí que miraba hacia tu ventana.

-¿Mi ventana? ¡Qué extraño!

No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Cruzo la habitación para cerrar los postigos, aunque ya era algo tarde para eso. Gale me sigue sin dejar de hablar.

-Sí, yo podía verte también. Te estabas cepillando el cabello y protestando porque se te encrespaba.

-En ese caso, el hombre debía de estar riéndose.

Gale niega con la cabeza mientras se acerca para acariciar mi pelo.

-No, no se reía. Parecía muy triste por algún motivo. No podía verle el rostro, pero podía notarlo en su postura. Me acerqué por detrás y al ver que no se movía, le pregunté cortésmente si podía ayudarle en algo. Al principio, actuó como si no me hubiera oído y pensé que quizá no me había oído por el ruido del viento. Volví a preguntarle y estiré el brazo para tocarle el hombro. Ya sabes, para atraer su atención. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, se volvió y pasó junto a mí en dirección al camino.

-Más parece un maleducado que un fantasma – le digo mientras vacio mi copa -. ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

-Era un tipo grande -responde Gale con el entrecejo fruncido- Espaldas anchas, rubio con rizos y con uniforme tipo militar, como de Agente de Paz, pero verde oscuro.

La charla me está intrigando, entonces me acerco a la cómoda y me sirvo otra copa.

-Bueno, no es una vestimenta muy rara en estos lugares, ¿no? He visto hombres así en el pueblo algunas veces. ¿No es como andaban los rebeldes, sabes, los de los Días Oscuros?

-Nooo..., no sé -Gale parece confundido- No, no fue la ropa lo que me llamó la atención. Cuando pasó junto a mí, podría jurar que estuvo tan cerca que tenía que haber sentido su roce. Pero no fue así. Me intrigó tanto que me volví para mirarlo mientras se alejaba. Caminó por la calle principal de La Veta y cuando llegó a la esquina... desapareció. Fue entonces cuando sentí un escalofrío en la columna.

-Tal vez te distrajiste un segundo y él se perdió entre las sombras -insinué-. Hay muchos árboles cerca de la esquina.

-Podría jurar que no le quité la vista de encima – insiste Gale.

De pronto, levanta la mirada

\- ¡Ya sé! Ahora recuerdo por qué me pareció tan extraño, aunque no me di cuenta en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué?

La historia del fantasma me está aburriendo y quiero aprovechar el ambiente generado por la velas para intentar captar la atención de Gale y llevarlo a la cama. Quiero pasar a un tema más interesante.

\- El viento soplaba muy fuerte, pero no se le movía un pelo.

Nos miramos.

-Bueno - digo por fin - suena un poco fantasmagórico.

Gale se encoge de hombros y sonríe de repente, como quitándole importancia.

-Al menos tendré algo que contar en la delegación mañana. Tal vez se trate de un conocido fantasma local y así podrán contarme su tenebrosa historia – mira el reloj-. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a la cama.

-Lo es -murmuro.

Lo miro en el espejo mientras se quita la camisa y busca una percha. De pronto, se detiene.

-¿Has asistido a muchas personas así en los distritos a dónde has ido, Katniss? –pregunta.

-Por supuesto –replico, algo intrigada – Siempre llegan heridos a la delegación que no pueden o no tienen un hospital cercano.

A pesar de que me sonrío, me doy cuenta de que Gale está incómodo, como suele estarlo cuando le cuento alguna de las historias de mi entrenamiento. Sobreponiéndose al disgusto, camina hacia mí y me abraza por detrás, dándome un beso en la cabeza.

\- Mmmm. Me encanta como huele tu pelo.

-¿Te gusta?

\- Aha- dice mientras comienza a acariciarme los hombros.

Sus manos siguen bajando hasta posarse en mi cadera y luego suben despacio, tocándome los senos sobre el fino camisón de seda.

\- Sabes que me gusta todo de ti- me dice con voz ronca- Más, a la luz de la velas. Tu ojos parecen mercurio y tu piel color oliva brilla. _Pareces una hechicera a la luz de las velas_. Había olvidado la ventajas que tienen las velas sobre la luz eléctrica.

\- No podrías leer en la cama- respondo haciéndome la desinteresada a pesar de que se me acelera el pulso.

 _-Hay cosas mejores que hacer en la cama -murmura._

-¿Sí? –le digo.

Roto mi cuerpo entre su brazos, me pongo en puntas de pié y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos

\- ¿Cómo qué?- le susurro sugestivamente al oído.

De antemano sé que no pasará nada acá, parados junto a la ventana, Gale es muy estructurado. Por eso no me sorprendo cuando empieza a caminar conmigo entre sus brazos hasta que chocamos con la cama y caemos los dos haciendo rechinar las patas contra el piso.

Gale es el primer hombre y el único con el que he tenido relaciones sexuales. Nuestra primera vez, fue la noche en que arribamos al Distrito 2 desde el 12. Apenas arribó el tren, fuimos a un hotel no muy lujoso, nos registramos, dejamos mi pequeño equipaje y salimos a caminar.

El Distrito 2 es mucho más grande que el 12 y, sin dudas, mucho más impresionante. Es un conjunto de pequeños pueblos esparcidos entre montañas. Durante los Días Oscuros, cada montaña era una mina o una cantera de dónde se extraían piedras para la construcción. El pueblo principal, aunque no es tan lujoso como el Capitolio, tiene muchos edificios altos y sobre todos, mucha variedad de tiendas. Gale se encargó de comprarme un ajuar nuevo, ropa interior, vestidos coloridos y dos camisones de seda blancos, los que siempre uso cuando dormimos juntos. Luego, comimos algo en un pequeño restaurant cerca de la plaza principal, para luego seguir caminando hasta donde está el Centro de Entrenamiento de Agentes de Paz, conocido como "La Nuez"

El Capitolio construyó "La Nuez" luego de haber perdido el Distrito 13 durante los Días Oscuros. Estaban desesperados por una nueva fortaleza bajo tierra en dónde poder situar algunos de sus recursos militares, misiles nucleares, aviones, tropas, en un lugar fuera del Capitolio. Por eso, las antiguas minas del Distrito 2 fueron casi una bendición. _Desde el aire, la Nuez parecía ser tan sólo otra montaña con unas cuantas entrantes en sus caras. Pero en su interior había enormes espacios cavernosos donde pedazos de piedra habían sido cortados, arrastrados hasta la superficie, y transportados por caminos estrechos y resbaladizos para hacer edificios en la lejanía. Incluso había un sistema de trenes para facilitar el transporte de los mineros desde la Nuez hasta el mismo centro del Distrito 2._

Luego de conocer el lugar en dónde pasaría gran parte de mi tiempo por los siguientes siete años, caminamos hasta el hotel, pedimos algo de comer y subimos a nuestra habitación. Y ahí comenzó un ritual que se repetiría todas las veces que dormimos juntos. Ir al baño, lavarnos los dientes, peinarnos, ponerme el camisón que Gale había elegido y meternos en la cama. No voy a negar que, por ese entonces, no sabía que esperar de Gale. Nos conocíamos, pero no tenía idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones, si realmente me quería como esposa o si lo que había hecho lo había hecho como un favor.

\- No me tengas miedo- me susurró al oído mientras acariciaba mi mejilla luego de haber apagado la luz.

Primero me besó la mejilla, luego la frente y, despacio, comenzó a bajar por mi cuello. Yo estaba inmóvil panza arriba en la cama, sin saber qué esperar. Cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme por encima del la suave tela del camisón, comencé a relajarme. Mi pulso se aceleraba de a poco y mi respiración seguía su ritmo. Un cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones empezó a llenar mis pensamientos, porque nunca había fantaseado estar con un hombre, no me había interesado, a pesar de haber escuchado de todo en los pasillos de El Quemador.

Sus manos parecían estar por todos lados, hasta que se detuvieron, una sobre un pecho y otra en mi rodilla. Despacio, fue subiendo esa por mi muslo, por debajo del camisón hasta tocar la tela de mi ropa interior. Cuando de a poco, Galo comenzó a remover mi calzón de algodón, me sobresalté un poco.

\- ¿Eres virgen?- me preguntó.

\- Si- fue todo lo que pude decir.

\- Perfecto- respondió con entusiasmo.

Ya desnuda debajo de mi camisón, posó su mano en mi entrepierna. No es que nunca me hubiera tocado ahí, lo hacía cuando me bañaba, pero parecía que Gale sabía más de lo que podría encontrar que lo que yo me imaginaba, porque el momento en que hundió sus dedos entre mis labios el sonido que salió de mi boca fue de total asombro. Pero eso no fue todo, porque los gemidos aumentaron su intensidad a medida que rozaba toda la extensión de mi entrepierna y luego se concentraba en un lugar, al que luego, en mi clase de anatomía aprendí, se llamaba clítoris. Me tocó ahí hasta que sentí que el mundo exterior desaparecía y yo explotaba en mil pedazos, convirtiéndome en una masa informe de músculos.

Sin embargo, eso no me preparó para lo que vendría después. Luego de chuparse el dedo, levantó todo mi camisón, se sacó los calzoncillos, separó mis piernas, agarró su pene con una mano y se posicionó a mi entrada. No voy a negar, que después del orgasmo, estaba lubricada, pero, para ser la primera vez, hubiera necesitado algo más,. La primera penetración fue dolorosa. No sólo por la novedad de la intrusión, sino también porque no lo hizo despacio ni de a poco. Cuando Gale se acostó sobre mí, yo estaba tensa y creo que mi cara revelaba mi incomodidad.

\- ¡Perdón!- gimió antes de comenzar a moverse.

La forma en que nuestros encuentros íntimos se llevaban a cabo no había cambiado en los últimos siete años. Yo siempre estoy acostada, panza arriba y Gale es el encargado de llevar a cabo los movimientos. A diferencia de la primera vez, ya no es tan doloroso y, si Gale no está cansado y dura un poco más, disfruto bastante. Hoy, por ejemplo, dos o tres copas de licor de por medio, se mueve dentro mío un poco más relajadamente y, los cambios de ritmo y ángulo de penetración, me estimulan un poco mejor.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después, cuando Gale ya ha eyaculado dentro mío, se levanta para buscar un pañuelo mojado para limpiar mi entrepierna y la suya. Un rato más, tarde, abrazados en la cama, levanto un poco la cabeza y le pregunto:

\- Gale, ¿por qué me preguntaste si he asistido a algún hombre que no haya sido un Agente de Paz en los distritos? Tú sabes que todo tipo de hombre se acerca a nuestros hospitales en busca de ayuda.

Gale levanta un poco su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

 _-Mmm. Por nada, en realidad. Sólo que cuando vi a ese tipo fuera, se me ocurrió que podría ser..._

Su voz parece entrecortada y siento que me abraza con más fuerza.

 _\- Ya sabes, alguien a quien atendiste, tal vez... Quizá se enteró de que estabas aquí y vino a ver... Algo así._

-En primer lugar, es casi imposible. Salvo los Agentes de Paz, está prohibido transportarse entre distritos. Y nunca antes atendí a nadie aquí. Pero aún si se hubiera escapado, ¿por qué no entró y preguntó por mí?

 _-Bueno... -_ dice Gale tratando de sonar indiferente _\- Puede que no quisiera encontrarse conmigo._

Sus palabras me sorprenden y, instintivamente, me siento en la cama y me quedo mirándolo. Las velas me permiten ver perfectamente su expresión. Tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a mirarme.

\- ¿Insinúas que tuve algo con ese hombre? ¿Qué tuve un amante?

\- No, no quise decir eso- me contesta, aunque su voz no me convence.

Siento como la rabia comienza a consumirme y es evidente que se me nota en la cara, porque Gale me toma del cuello con una mano y comienza a acariciarme para que me relaje.

\- Katniss- me dice suavemente- _Fueron siete años. Y nos vimos apenas tres veces. La última, sólo por el día. No sería extraño que... Quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe que los médicos y las enfermeras se encuentran bajo una enorme presión en las emergencias y... Bueno, yo... Es sólo que... Bueno, lo entendería, sabes, si algo... espontáneo..._

Sus palabras, en vez de calmarme, me encienden aún más y salto de la cama como un resorte.

 _-¿Crees que te he sido infiel? ¿Lo crees? Porque si es así, puedes irte de este cuarto ahora mismo. ¡Fuera de esta casa! ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir una cosa así?_

La cara de asombro de Gale me dice que no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte. Se sienta en la cama y comienza a incorporarse, desnudo, para acercarse a mí.

 _\- ¡No me toques! Dime, ¿de veras supones que he tenido un romance apasionado con uno de mis pacientes sólo porque has visto a un hombre extraño mirando hacia mi ventana?_

A pesar de mi advertencia, Gale se pone de pie y se acerca a mí. Me toma en sus brazos. Aunque estoy tensa como una estatua, él comienza a acariciarme el cabello y los hombros como sabe que me gusta.

\- La verdad, no lo creo- dice con voz grave.

De a poco, sus caricias me van calmando, pero no tengo ganas de devolverle el gesto.

 _-No, sé que no harías algo así. Sólo quería decir que si lo hubieras hecho... No me importaría, Katniss. Te quiero tanto. Nada que hicieras podría cambiar este amor._

Tomando mi cara con sus manos, me obliga a hacer contacto visual:

 _-¿Me perdonas?_

Su cara está a milímetros de la mía, siento su aliento caliente con aroma a licor. Sería muy simple romper su rutina y mostrarme su devoción por mía haciéndome suya contra mi vieja cómoda. Pero como todo en la vida de una Agente de Paz, estaba programado y estructurado. Si intentara algo nuevo ahora, ¿ pensará que lo hice con mi amante?. Cambio de opinión y, despacio le devuelvo el abrazo.

\- Por supuesto que te perdono- contesto suavemente.

Así abrazado, nos acercamos a la cama. Me pongo el camisón y él su calzoncillo. Mientras no acomodamos debajo de las sábanas, los relámpagos indican que la tormenta está aumentando su intensidad. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia sobre el techo es el mismo que me arrulló durante muchas de las noches de mi niñez.

Gale, se duerme inmediatamente, como lo hace siempre después de tener relaciones. Yo, en cambio, mientras escucho su respiración mezclada con el ruido de la lluvia, no puedo dejar de hacerme preguntas. Durante estos siete años, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza serle infiel, pese a las incontables ofertas de compañeras de barracas o compañeros de hospital. _Pero siete años, como había dicho Gale, era mucho tiempo._

 _Frases de Forastera, de Diana Gabaldon,_ _Ediciones Salamandra, 1999, de_ _Collins, Suzanne. "Sinsajo". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo en itálica_ _en itálica_


	2. Chapter 2 Los lugares de mi infancia

**_Ch 2 Recorriendo los lugares de mi infancia_**

A la mañana siguiente, los movimientos de Gale me despiertan cerca de las siete de la mañana. Él se está vistiendo porque tiene que presentarse en la Delegación de Agentes de Paz a las ocho en punto. Durante estas dos semanas, él tiene que presentarse todos los días en la delegación para escuchar el parte diario y familiarizarse con los problemas antes de hacer efectivo el traspaso. Yo, en cambio, tengo que presentarme a mi nuevo puesto en dos semanas.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

\- Pensaba escaparme al bosque, quería recorrer un poco los lugares a dónde iba con mi padre.

\- ¿Vas a buscar flores?

 _\- No son flores; son especímenes. Y fuiste tú quien sugirió que me dedicara a la botánica. Para ocupar mi mente._

 _-Es cierto- asintió de buen humor-_ Pero también te sirve para completar ese hermoso libro que te dejaron tus padres.

\- Tienes razón.

El libro del que habla Gale es una de las pocas cosas que decidí quedarme cuando murieron mis padres. _Es una cosa vieja, hecha de pergamino y cuero. Algún herborista de la parte de mi madre lo empezó hace mucho tiempo. El libro está compuesto de página tras página de dibujos de tinta con descripciones de sus usos médicos. Mi padre añadió una sección de plantas comestibles que fue mi guía para_ conseguir comida extra cuando me fui a vivir con mi tía Ripper. Y, fue una inspiración a la hora de decidir mi vocación. Mi madre era hija del boticario del pueblo, entrenada como sanadora y conocía del poder curativo de las plantas. Mi padre, un joven minero de La Veta, le proveía de los especímenes que ella le describía. Así se conocieron y, contra todos los obstáculos, se casaron. _Durante mucho tiempo, he querido grabar mis propios conocimientos en él._ Recolectar nuevas hierbas y agregarlas a la colección, plantas secas minuciosamente pegadas y descriptas.

\- ¿Sabes que está prohibido salir fuera de la alambrada?- me pregunta Gale.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero eso no nos impedía a mi padre y a mí pasar al otro lado. Quizá busque en los viejos escondites a ver si todavía están sus arcos.

\- Está bien, no diré nada, pero recuerda volver temprano para ir a la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué fiesta?

\- ¡Oh!, me olvidé de contarte. El señor Bainbridge me contó anoche que hoy habrá una fiesta en la plaza principal. Es una de las fiestas de los Viejos Días.

 _\- ¿Viejos Días?_

 _\- Las fiestas antiguas. Hogmanay, que es Año Nuevo, el día de San Juan, Beltane, que se celebra el uno de mayo. Falta poco para Beltane... cerca del equinoccio de primavera._

\- ¿Y cuál de todas es?- pregunto confundida.

\- Beltane, la que celebra la primavera.

\- ¿Y cómo debería ir?- le pregunto meneando un poco las caderas.

\- Con un bonito vestido y con ganas de bailar- me dice.

\- Perfecto, nos vemos entonces.

Gale se acerca y me da un beso casto en la boca antes de salir por la puerta al trabajo. Inmediatamente vuelvo a la cama. No es común para mí que me pueda quedar un rato más, remoloneando, ya que siempre tengo que salir a entrenar o a trabajar en el hospital. Media hora después de la partida de Gale, comienzo a sentir los ruidos del otro lado de la puerta de mi dormitorio. Entonces, decido salir de la cama, buscar mi ropa, e ir a tomar un baño.

Son las ocho cuando aparezco por la cocina de mi tía, hipnotizada por el olor de las tostadas y el café con leche, lujos que antes no nos podíamos dar. Por suerte, gracias a mi trabajo como Agente de Paz y médica, he podido enviarle dinero todos los meses a mi tía. Sin embargo, ella no ha dejado de producir licor y venderlo en El Quemador. Ahora, comparado con los años en que vivía aquí, es una potentada.

-Buen día- me dice Ripper- ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Bastante bien, gracias.

\- Gale volvió tarde anoche.

\- Si, pero por suerte, antes de que empezara la tormenta.

\- ¿Tuvieron goteras?

\- No, no, ¿y ustedes?

\- No. Por suerte funcionaron los arreglos que le hice al techo.

Aunque la casa no había sido pintada, mi tía había logrado acondicionarla bien gracias al dinero que le envió.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- me pregunta.

\- Voy a ir a bosque.

\- ¿Al bosque? ¿No es peligroso para ti?

\- ¡Tía! Fui toda mi vida al bosque, además, ahora yo soy la ley, ¿quién me va a arrestar?

\- Tienes razón. ¿Vuelves a almorzar?

\- No, ¿me puedes preparar una vianda?

\- Si.

Cuando salgo a la calle, cerca de las ocho y media de la mañana, todavía puedo ver algunos restos de la lluvia de anoche sobre las coloridas flores de los ranúnculos que adornan el pequeño jardín en el frente de la casa. Por la calle principal de La veta, el barrio minero del Distrito 12, camino unos cien metros hasta llegar a la casa de mis padres. Se me retuerce un poco el corazón al verla y recordar lo feliz que fui ahí. No es que no haya estado bien con mi tía Ripper, pero no tenía a mis padres. Desade ahí, _sólo tengo que dejar atrás unas cuantas puertas para llegar al campo desastrado al que llaman la Pradera. Lo que separa la Pradera de los bosques y, de hecho, lo que rodea todo el Distrito 12, es una alta alambrada metálica rematada con bucles de alambre de púas. En teoría, se supone que está electrificada las veinticuatro horas para disuadir a los depredadores que viven en los bosques y antes recorrían nuestras calles (jaurías de perros salvajes, pumas solitarios y osos). En realidad, como, con suerte, sólo tenemos dos o tres horas de electricidad por la noche, no suele ser peligroso tocarla._ Pero en Panem hay requerimientos energéticos mucho más importantes que la alambrada del Distrito 12.

Como cuando lo hacía con mi padre, me tomo un momento para escuchar a la alambrada, ese zumbido que hace cuando corre la electricidad por ella. Encuentro un conjunto de arbustos y, recordando las viejas tácticas que me enseñó mi papá, me tiro al piso y paso arrastrándome al otro lado.

Es increíble cómo cambia el paisaje al otro lado de la alambrada. Me siento sobrecogida por el tupido verde de los árboles y el canto incesante de los pájaros. Lo que más me agrada, es la falta de sonidos producidos por la civilización. Comienzo a caminar por el bosque tratando de recordar en dónde guardaba los arcos que había fabricado mi padre. Desde antes que el muriera, están guardados en los troncos huecos de algunos árboles, envueltos cuidadosamente en fundas impermeables. Luego de media hora de búsqueda, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas en uno de los troncos hueco que hay. Pero me limito a acariciar la madera, como si fuera una extensión del cuerpo de mi padre.

Soy consciente de los peligros que conlleva adentrarse en el bosque. Los animales deambulan a sus anchas y existen otros peligros, como las serpientes venenosas, los animales rabiosos y la falta de senderos que seguir. Sin embargo, no me sentía tan bien desde que me fui del Distrito 12. Había viajado por casi todos los distritos de Panem, había conocido el mar, pero nada igualaba la sensación de paz y libertad que siento en mis bosque.

A pesar de la lluvia de anoche, ha salido el sol y es un día hermoso, aunque debajo de los frondosos árboles, muy poco luz llega al suelo. Alrededor de los pinos, hay grandes helechales. Sigo caminando hasta llagar a un claro, y subo por unas colinas hasta llegar a un saliente rocoso que mira sobre un valle. Aprovecho la saliente para recostarme y dejar que el sol me bañe. Llevo puesto un bermudas de jean que me había hecho con un viejo pantalón mío, de los que formaban parte de mi equipaje cuando llegué al Distrito 2, una remera musculosa blanca y una camisa por encima para que me proteja del frío matinal.

Me saco la camisa, hago una pequeña almohada, la apoyo sobre la piedra y me recuesto sobre ella. Unos minutos después, me quedo dormida.

Me despierto con el sol en lo alto, sospecho que es el mediodía y una tenue brisa despeina los pocos pelos que se han escapado de mi trenza. Pero me doy cuenta que es algo más lo que me ha despertado: mi estómago está crujiendo de hambre. Busco en mi mochila el sándwich de queso que me preparó mi tía y el termo con té. De postre, voy a intentar buscar algunas bayas.

Con el estómago lleno, me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar un poco más hacia un costado, hasta encontrar un matorral lleno de bayas. Algunas todavía están verdes, pero las que están más expuestas al sol saben bien. Vuelvo la vista hacia el suelo y encuentro una planta interesante, cerca de la base de una roca. ¿Será una miosota? No recuerdo haberla visto en el libro de plantas, tiene el centro naranja y los pétalos de un color azul oscuro. Tomo un par y la guardo dentro de un pañuelo en la mochila. Cuando llegue a la casa de mi tía, la pondré a secar en una prensa así la agrego a mi libro de plantas. Al otro lado, los arbustos de retama llenos de capullos comienzan a perfumar el aire. En una semana, estarán todos florecidos.

Cuando el sol ha pasado un poco el zenit, decido volver a La Veta. En el camino, aprovecho para juntar diente de león, una flor amarilla con tallo verde oscuro comestible, que quedará muy bien en una ensalada. Mientras guardo el arco y el carcaj de flechas de mi padre, me arrepiento no haber cazado, pero tengo varios días por delante.

Ya en lo de mi tía, dejo las hierbas en la cocina y voy al baño a darme una ducha rápida. Me cambio, con uno de los vestidos que le gustan a Gale y salgo para buscarlo a la delegación. No sé si es porque fui al bosque, pero el aire ahora tiene el fresco olor a pino, mezclado con hierba, salvia y retama, condimentado aquí y allá con el humo de chimeneas. Sin embargo, las cabañas de La Veta están todas teñidas por el polvo de carbón que viene de las minas.

Tomo una calle paralela a la principal y camino las tres cuadras que terminan en la Delegación. Es un edificio pintado de blanco, cuadrado, muy similar al que hay en los distritos 11,9, 8 y 7. No se preocuparon por diseñar nada nuevo. Un guardia de seguridad me abre la puerta y me pide la identificación, para luego informarme que Gale está en la oficina del Jefe. Camino por un corredor largo, angosto y oscuro, decorado con fotos de los diferentes Jefes de Agentes de Paz que habían estado a cargo de la seguridad del distrito, finalizando por la foto de nuestro presidente, Coriolanus Snow.

A diferencia del pasillo, la oficina del Jefe de los Agentes de Paz es muy luminosa, gracias a enormes ventanales que cubrían una pared desde el techo hasta el suelo. Gale y el señor Raymond, el saliente jefe, un hombre bajo y rubicundo, están absortos sobre un montón de papeles en el escritorio que había al fondo, junto a la pared. Gale apenas levanta la vista a modo de saludo, pero Raymond, muy atento, deja sus explicaciones y se apresura a estrecharme la mano.

-¡Señora Hawthorne! -exclama mientras me sacude mi mano con entusiasmo- ¡Llega justo a tiempo para escuchar la noticia!

-¿Qué noticia?- pregunto asombrada de que Gale le haya revelado nuestro estado civil.

Me acerco más al escritorio y noto que los papeles están todos sucios y amarillentos. Evidentemente, son tan viejos que no harán que en el Capitolio se detengan los canales de chimentos. Sin embargo, hago cara de interesada.

\- Hemos estado rastreando al ancestro de su marido, Jack Hawthorne, en los despachos del ejército de la época. Entre las cajas viejas en el archivo, descubrimos esto.

Haciéndome la interesada, busco una silla para sentarme al lado del escritorio. Gale comienza a hablar antes de que pueda apoyar mi trasero en la dura silla de metal.

-Hemos tenido mucha suerte, Katniss – me dice entusiasmado mientras revuelve los viejos papeles – El jefe ha encontrado una serie de despachos militares que mencionan a Cato Hawthorne.

-Bueno, parece ser que el capitán Hawthorne era alguien importante – señala Raymond - Estuvo al mando del regimiento de la Delegación de Roanocke durante unos cuatro años, pero pasó bastante tiempo hostigando a los rebeldes del Distrito 13 al otro lado de la frontera en nombre de Panem. Este montón - añade y separa un grupo de papeles que deposita en el escritorio- Son informes de quejas contra el capitán realizadas por distintas familias y terratenientes, que van desde interferencia con los sirvientes por parte de los Agentes de Paz hasta robos de caballos, sin mencionar «insultos» no especificados.

Nunca hubiera imaginado al abuelo de Gale como un malhechor.

 _-¿Así que tienes el proverbial ladrón de caballos en tu árbol genealógico, Gale?_

Pero él sigue inmutable.

 _-Era lo que era y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Sólo quiero investigarlo. Las quejas no son nada extrañas si tenemos en cuenta la época._ Los Agentes de Paz venidos del Capitolio eran muy poco populares en el Distrito 12 y, sobre todo, en el Distrito 13. No, lo curioso es que no se haya hecho nada con respecto a las quejas, ni siquiera en el caso de las más serias.

-Es verdad- agrega el viejo jefe- En aquel entonces, los Agentes de Paz no estaban sujetos a las normas modernas; podían hacer lo que quisieran en asuntos menores _. Sin embargo, resulta extraño. No se trata de que las denuncias se investigaran y se desestimaran, sino que, además, jamás volvieran a mencionarse._ ¿Sabe lo que creo, Hawthorne? Su abuelo debía de tener un protector. Alguien que podía protegerlo de la censura de sus superiores.

-Tal vez tenga razón. Pero tendría que ser alguien bastante poderoso, alguien perteneciente a la alta jerarquía militar o quizás, incluso, a la elite del Capitolio.

 _-Sí, o posiblemente..._

-¿Sí? – digo fingiendo interés mi mientras toco los sucios trozos de papel- Seneca Crane, ¿verdad? –pregunto.

-Sí, así es –responde Raymond.

Después de intercambio de opiniones, Gale me cuenta que su antepasado, Cato Hawthorne el Negro, no había sido sólo un gallardo soldado de Panem, sino un agente secreto y de confianza de Seneca Crane padre, el conocido ministro y consultor del padre de nuestro actual presidente.

 _-Casi un espía, ¿no le parece, Hawthorne?_

 _-Sí, desde luego. El lenguaje que utilizan es muy reservado, por supuesto. -Volvió las hojas con el dedo._

-¿En serio? .

\- Si, pero parece que a Cato Hawthorne le han pedido que avivara los sentimientos rebeldes, si es que existían, entre las familias distinguidas del Distrito 12 y 13. El objetivo era ponerlos al descubierto. Pero es muy curioso. ¿Acaso no se sospechaba que Crane era también rebelde?

Gale mira a Raymond con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eso es lo que yo sabía- contesta Gale- estaba seguro que en uno de los libros que leí en la academia cobre los Días Oscuros se menciona a Seneca Crane padre.

Ahora el debate se traslada a la figura del célebre consultor de la familia Snow. Luego de media hora, ambos coinciden en que sí, era parte de la fuerza rebelde. Para cuando por fin logramos dejar la delegación, son cerca de las seis de la tarde. El jefe Raymond nos despacha recordándonos que ésta noche es el baile de primavera y que debemos prepararnos si no queremos perdernos el evento. En el camino de vuelta a la casa de tía Ripper, Gale se la pasa hablando sobre espías y rebeldes. Casi llegando al porche de la casa, nota mi prolongado silencio.

\- Katniss, ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntas preocupado Gale.

\- Si, solo . . . .

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me quedé pensando en lo que pasó añoche, tus dudas.

\- ¿Katniss!, perdón. Yo no quiero que te sientas mal, por nada. _Eres lo más importante del mundo para mí. Deseo que seas feliz, pero quiero... bueno, quiero tenerte para mí. Katniss, te quiero._

La voz de Gale denotaba ternura y cariño, algo que no era muy común en él, ya que es muy poco expresivo. Me detengo a su lado, le tomo la mano y lo acerco a mí, para poder apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

 _-Yo también te quiero-_ le contesto, aunque nunca me he detenido a analizar mis sentimientos por Gale.

Nos quedamos abrazados en la puerta de la casa de mi tía durante un momento. A pesar de los años que hemos estado juntos, Gale era un extraño para mí. De los siete años que habíamos estado casados, habíamos pasado juntos sólo días. Yo, todavía, me pregunto cuáles son las tareas que él realizaba en la fuerza de gentes de Paz.

Media hora después estamos cambiados y listos para volver al pueblo. Mientras caminamos por la calle principal de La Veta hacia el pueblo junto a mi tía, Roger va y viene entusiasmado de que va a asistir a su primer baile. A mí todavía me sorprende que en el distrito sigan manteniendo los rituales de las antiguas festividades del sol.

La plaza principal está decorada de la misma forma en que lo ha estado desde que vine por primera vez, un año antes de que murieran mis padres. Desde entonces, me había resistido al evento, porque me recordaba que mis padres ya no estaban. Luego, me mudé al Distrito 2. Hoy, se ve todo como antes: lámparas coloridas adornan el aire de la plaza formando como un techo, hay puestos coloridos alrededor de la plaza en dónde se vende comida y todo tipo de artesanías y hay un escenario con orquesta al final de la plaza frente a una gran pista de baile. Entre el gentío, reconozco algunas caras: la señora Buchanan, la encargada del correo, con el cabello rubio recién peinado, la señora Graham, encargada de que todo se mantuviera en orden en el Edificio de Justicia y a la señorita Grant, la regordeta y pequeña mujer que atendía la taberna del pueblo. Todos están con sus parejas bailando en la pista de baile al son de la guitarra y el violín, se sacuden y retuercen mientras forman un gran círculo. Por suerte, a Gale no le gusta bailar, lo cual me libera de tener que acompañarlo.

Casi tres cuartos de hora después de arribar, Gale me pide permiso para ir a tomar unas cervezas con otros Agentes de Paz. Entonces aprovecho para recorrer un poco los puestos que hay armados alrededor de la plaza. Al final de la calle principal, un poco escondida por el escenario, encuentro una tienda color roja. Abro la cortina para entrar y encuentro una señora de mediana edad vestida con una túnica y un turbante con plumas. Es llamativo encontrar un personaje así en el Distrito 12 y no puedo reconocer su cara, ya que el lugar está iluminado por velas.

\- Pasa, toma asiento- me dice tranquila.

Un poco temerosa, doy un paso hacia adentro, cierro la cortina detrás de mí, y toma asiento frente a la mesita.

\- ¿Vienes a que te diga tu futuro?

\- ¿Mi futuro?- pregunto sorprendida.

\- Déjame ver tu mano- comanda y sin pensarlo, se la doy.

La desconocida toma mi mano derecha entre las suyas, de dedos largos y huesudos, e inclina su mirada sobre la palma de mi mano. Luego de observarla durante un buen y deslizar un dedo por acá o allá por las líneas, comienza a hablar para sí.

\- Bueno, ¿qué hay? -pregunto tratando de mantener un tono alegre-. ¿O es que mi destino es tan espantoso que no puede revelarse?

Ella me mira un poco sorprendida y, sin soltar mi mano, menea la cabeza.

 _\- No, querida. No es el destino lo que está en la mano. Sólo su semilla. Las líneas de la mano cambian. En otro momento de su vida pueden ser muy distintas de como son ahora._

 _\- No lo sabía. Pensé que uno nacía con las líneas y listo ¿Para qué sirve leer las manos, entonces?_

No quiero parecer antipática, pero la forma en que me mira me está incomodando y tengo el impulso de retirar mi mano, ponerme de pie e irme lo más rápido de aquí.

 _\- Las líneas de la mano indican cómo es usted. Por eso cambian o, por lo menos, deberían cambiar. En algunos casos no lo hacen. Son las personas que no tienen la suerte de cambiar, pero son muy pocas._

Sinn saberlo, sus palabras me tranquilizan.

 _\- Su mano ya señala muchos cambios para alguien tan joven._

Ahora sí despierta mi curiosidad.

 _\- ¿Cómo soy, según mi mano?_

 _\- No sé. Es curioso, porque la mayoría de las manos tienen algo en común. Con esto no quiero decir que "ver una es verlas todas" pero a menudo es así... Hay patrones, ¿sabe? Es la primera vez que veo este patrón. La línea del pulgar-_ explica y se mueve hacia adelante para mostrarme- _No debería cambiar mucho. Significa que tiene usted carácter y una voluntad difícil de torcer. Y esta otra también –_ me muestra el montículo debajo de la base del pulgar.

 _-¿Qué quiere decir?_

 _-Lo llaman el Monte de Venus. En un hombre, significa que le gustan las damas. En el caso de una mujer, es diferente. Para decirlo con delicadeza, le haré una predicción:_ quien se case con usted _no se alejará mucho de su cama –_ me confiesa con una sonora carcajada, mientras yo me ruborizo.

La adivina vuelve a mirar fijamente la palma de mi mano, clavando su índice aquí y allá.

\- La línea de la vida está bien marcada. _Tiene usted buena salud y lo más probable es que la conserve. La línea se interrumpe, lo cual quiere decir que su vida ha cambiado mucho En su caso es más cortada de lo usual. Y la línea del matrimonio... Está dividida. Es corriente. Significa dos matrimonios..._

Además de Gale, mi ti y aparentemente el jefe Raymond, nadie sabe que estamos casados. Mis compañeras de barraca sabía que tenía algo con el jefe Hawthorne, como todos lo llaman, pero no que estoy casada con él. Trato de reprimir mi sorpresa, pero la adivina lo percibe y levanta su mirada.

 _-No, no, jovencita. No quiere decir que le vaya a pasar algo a su hombre. Es sólo que si algo le ocurriera ... usted no se quedaría llorando y guardándole luto. Significa que puede usted volver a enamorarse si el primer amor se pierde. Pero su línea se bifurca –_ me mira como tratando de adivinar mi expresión- _Está segura de que no es bígama, ¿verdad?_

\- ¿Bígama?- pregunto.

\- Que tiene dos hombre a la vez.

Un poco sorprendida, niego con la cabeza. ¿Sabrá algo que yo no sé?

 _-No. ¿En qué momento? Me contaron que las marcas a este lado indican el número de hijos que se van a tener-_ le digo mientras le muestro el canto de mi mano debajo del meñique.

 _-¡Bah! Después de haber tenido una o dos criaturas pueden aparecer arrugas allí. Pero lo más probable es que le aparezcan en el rostro. No prueba nada de antemano._

 _-¿No?_

Con Gale sabíamos que no podríamos tener hijos hasta que terminaran nuestros días de servicio, y faltaba mucho para cumplir esos veinte años. Después que murieron mis padres y comencé a entrar en la cosecha para los Juegos del Hambre, me di cuenta que los hijos no eran prioridad para mí. Sin embargo, Gale me ha manifestado el deseo de ser padre alguna vez, a pesar del riesgo que tendría nuestro hijo de ser cosechado. De hecho, en casa de mi tía solíamos hablar de lo horroroso que son los Juegos del Hambre y más de una vez, despotriqué con fuerza en contra del Capitolio. Pero aprendía a callarme. _Al final comprendí que aquello sólo podía causarnos más problemas, así que aprendí a morderme la lengua y ponerme una máscara de indiferencia para que nadie pudiese averiguar lo que estaba pensando._ Aprendí a ser callada y diligente en la escuela, a hacer comentarios educados tanto en El Quemador como en la academia de Agentes de Paz. Evito siempre _temas espinosos, como la cosecha, los racionamientos de comida o los Juegos del Hambre._

La adivina carraspea y me saca de mis pensamientos.

\- Oh, gracias por sus consejos- le digo amablemente- ¿Cuánto le debo?

\- Para tí, sólo protección y cuidados cuando asumas- me guiña un ojo.

Me levanto con una reverencia y salgo por la cortina al mundo exterior. Unos pasos más adelante, veo a Gale reír a carcajadas con otro Agente de Paz. Nunca lo he visto así. Cuando me acerco, me mira con los ojos rojos y me dice:

\- Estoy dos cervezas por encima de mi límite, deberíamos ir a casa.

\- Está bien- le digo palmeándole el hombro- Voy a avisarle a la tía que nos vamos y vengo a buscarte.

Caminamos a la casa de tía Ripper en silencio, tomados de la mano. El fresco de la noche ayuda a Gale a despabilarse. Apenas llegamos, Gale se retira al baño para hacer su rutina en el baño. Yo me saco el vestido, me pongo el camisón y aprovecho para sentarme un rato y buscar una planta en el libro de mis padres. Media hora después, Gale se me acerca por detrás, sigilosamente:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta mientras apoya sus manos en mis hombros y comienza a masajearlos.

\- Ésta mañana vi una planta en el bosque que me llamó la atención y quería ver si la encontraba- le indico con el libro abierto- _Podría ser una campanulácea o una gencianácea, una polemoniácea, una borraginácea... Esa me parece la más probable, una nomeolvides. Pero también podría ser una variante de ésta, la Anemone Patens. No creo que se trate de ningún tipo de genciana; los pétalos no eran del todo redondos pero..._

 _-Bueno, ¿por qué no vuelves y la buscas? -sugiere- Yo estaré toda la mañana en la delegación…._

 _\- ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en esa planta?_

 _\- La planta no me interesa. Pero te veo tan entusiasmada._

 _-Está bien._ También quería ir hasta el lago a donde me llevaba mi padre, pero eso me va a llevar más tiempo- cierro el libro y lo apoyo en una mesita- ¿No te moleta que vuelva más tarde mañana?

Me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar hacia él meneando las caderas. Estoy segura que podré seducirlo mientras mi tía no está en casa. Por suerte, el exceso de alcohol han bajado sus barreras y no se resiste, como hace siempre, a mi avance. Me recuesto en la cama a u lado tratando de alinear mi cuerpo con el suyo. Gale apoya su mano en mi brazo y comienza a acariciarme subiéndola hasta llegar a mi cuello. Usa la otra mano para envolverme en sus brazos, acariciando mi espalda. Con la palma abierta, me empuja hacia él, mientras sus dedos comienzan a descender. Al mismo tiempo, empieza un camino de besos por mis hombros y cuello, bajando un poco hasta la parte superior de mis senos. Con cuidado, me recuesta por completo sobre la cama, para luego inclinarse y besarme con ternura. La mano que me acaricia la espalda baja aún más y de pronto, se detiene con sorpresa. Gale me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego desliza la mano por debajo de mi camisón de seda y sube por el muslo hasta llegar a la suave y desprotegida calidez entre mis piernas. Y así comienza el ritual, nublando mis pensamientos con un orgasmo.

Cuando me despierto, con un haz de luz entrando por la ventana, Gale ya se ha ido. Tomo un baño rápido antes de ir a desayunar con mi tía. Me cuenta que se quedó hasta tarde anoche en el baile y Roger no para de hablar sobre todos los bailes diferentes que había, y sobre las niñas del pueblo. Me preparo un vianda para llavar a mi caminata. Como sé que va a hacer calor, me pongo una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un short de jean, bastante corto según la opinión de mi tía, que me permitirá tomar sol al lado del lago. Busco mis viejas botas de caza, mi bolsa de presas y la vieja campera de cuero de mi padre, que me cubrirá un poco más las piernas hasta que haga más calor. Salgo y tomo mi camino habitual hacia el bosque. Primero voy al lugar e dónde vi la planta. Es fácil de encontrar, está en donde la recordaba, cerca de la base de la piedra que mira sobre el valle. Corto varios gajos y los guardo en un pañuelo con la intención de colocarlos luego en mi libro de plantas.

A medida que el sol sube en el cielo, comienza a aumentar la temperatura y tengo que sacarme la campera. Son casi las doce del mediodía cuando llego al lago. Cerca de la orilla, hay una casa vieja. _Tal vez "casa" sea demasiado nombre para ella. Sólo es una habitación, de unos siete metros cuadrados. Mi padre pensaba que hace mucho tiempo aquí había muchos edificios, ya que aún puedes ver algunos de los cimientos, y la gente venía a jugar y pescar en el lago. Esta casa duro más que las otras porque está hecha de cemento. Suelo, techo, tejado. Sólo permanece una de las cuatro ventanas de vidrio, ondulada y amarilleada por el tiempo. No hay cañerías ni electricidad, pero la chimenea aun funciona._ Estar acá me trae los recuerdos más felices de mi infancia. De cuando venía con mi padre en el verano a pescar y a juntar raíces de katniss. Luego, nadábamos en el lago. Realmente no recuerdo cuándo me enseñó, pero sí me _recuerdo bucear, dando volteretas y chapoteando por allí. El fondo fangoso del lago bajo mis pies. El olor a flores y a verde. Flotar sobre la espalda, tal y como estoy haciendo ahora, mirando al cielo azul mientras el bosque quedaba silenciado por_ _el agua._

Decidida a repetir la experiencia, decido dejar la casa y acercarme a la orilla. Me siento en la arena, pongo la campera de cuero a un lado, me saco las botas y las medias y pongo los pies en el agua. Tomo mi bolsa de caza y saco mi almuerzo. No me llama la atención el ruido que hace mi estómago mientras abro el repasador en donde está mi sándwich, siempre me caractericé por tener buen apetito. Mientras devoro mi almuerzo disfruto de la paz del lugar. Después, satisfecha, hago una almohada con mi campera, la coloco debajo de mi cabeza y me tiro a dormir la sienta al sol.

Me despierto aproximadamente una hora después al oír un zumbido proveniente de un recodo del lago. Recuerdo como si fuera hoy lugares en dónde mi padre no me dejaba nadar. Decía que había partes que eran muy profundas, que casi no tenían fondo y, que a veces, se formaban remansos de los que era muy difícil salir. Me pongo las botas de cuero, las ato holgadamente, y comienzo a caminar por la orilla.

Luego de veinte minutos de caminata, descubro un sector a la sombra, escondido a la sombra de un sauce. Me acerco y me siento a la sombra. Acá la brisa es fresca y se siente muy bien sobre mi piel, un poco acalorada por el contacto con el sol. Dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el agua, puedo ver destellos de colores en la superficie. Parecería se producto de la luz que se cuela entre las ramas y las hojas del sauce, pero cuando lo observo con detenimiento, me doy cuenta que viene del fondo.

Me acerco un poco al borde del agua, apoyando una mano en la arena y la otra sumergiéndola un poco, para poder inclinarme. En ese momento, siento que sale un grito del fondo del agua. Asustada, me echo hacia atrás con rapidez, tanto que tropiezo y me caigo de bruces en la arena. Sudando, clavo la mirada en ese sector del agua. _Jamás había escuchado un sonido semejante._ _No es posible describirlo._ La ansiedad que me genera ese grito es indescriptible, siento que del fondo del lago comienzan a llegar sonidos como de _una batalla, lamentos de hombres agonizantes y caballos destrozados._ Sacudo la cabeza tratando de alejar esos sonidos y trato de ponerme de pie, pero no puedo. Una fuera indescriptible, como la de un imán, me lleva a acercarme al agua y, sin darme cuenta, comienzo a hundir un brazo en el agua, como queriendo alcanzar lo que hay dentro.

Recuerdo que unos de los primeros viajes que hice entre el Distrito 2 y mi primer destino, el Distrito 10, me había quedado dormida en el camión que nos transportaba, _acunada por el ruido y el movimiento que me daban la ilusión de serena levedad. El conductor del vehículo entró en un puente a demasiada velocidad y perdió el control del coche. Me desperté de mi sueño con el resplandor de las luces y la sensación de caer a alta velocidad._ Esa sensación de abrupta transición es lo que siento ahora mientras mi cuerpo se sumerge por completo en el agua, como tironeado por una fuerza desconocida, _pero no alcanza ni remotamente a describirla en todo su espanto._

De repente, mi campo visual se reduce a una mancha oscura y luego desaparece por completo para dejar paso, no a la oscuridad total, sino a un vacío brillante. Tengo la sensación de girar y girar o que tiran de mí de afuera hacia adentro. Cuando mis pulmones comienzan a quemarme por la falta de aire, comienzo a mover los brazos y dirijo mi mirada hacia donde sospecho que es la superficie, porque sí puedo ver un rayo de luz arriba. Me muevo hacia allá hasta lograr sacar la cabeza del agua y tomar una bocanada de aire. Me sostengo con los brazos sobre la playa y me arrastro hasta salir por completo del agua. Estoy empapada, toda la ropa pegada a mi cuerpo.

Miro a mi alrededor, y creo que nada ha cambiado, que nada se ha movido. _Al parecer, nada ocurrió y, sin embargo,_ acabo de experimentar un terror tan grande que he perdido la noción de quién o qué soy y dónde estoy. Siento como si estuviera _en el corazón del caos y ninguna facultad, física o mental_ , me sirve para nada. Sospecho que durante un rato perdí la conciencia. Me siento mareada, aturdida.

Como puedo, me voy arrastrando hacia arriba, hacia donde debería estar el camino hacia la vieja cabaña. Lo que más me llama la atención, es que el día se ha vuelto repentinamente nublado y comienzo a sentir frío. Subo un poco más y me apoyo contra un árbol para tratar de reorganizar mis pensamientos. Oigo un griterío confuso en las cercanías, el mismo sonido que emanaba del agua. Se trataba del sonido acostumbrado de los conflictos humanos. Me parece extraño que haya gente en el bosque, hasta ahora había pensado que estaba sola. La curiosidad me gana. Entonces, me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar en esa dirección.

 _Frases de Forastera, de Diana Gabaldon,_ _Ediciones Salamandra, 1999, de_ _Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre", "Sinsajo". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo en itálica_ _en itálica_


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro inesperado

**_Ch 3 Un encuentro inesperado_**

Camino hacia el bosque, toda mojada y muerta de frío. Estoy un poco confundida, mareada por el revoltijo que sentí bajo el agua. Pero más me llama la atención las voces que siento. En los años que vine al bosque con mi padre y luego sola, jamás había visto a nadie. Ahora, a la distancia, los veo. Están corriendo como diablos entre los árboles, parecen dos o tres. Es difícil darse cuenta, porque están vestidos todos de verde, como si estuvieran camuflados.

Realmente no entiendo nada. La única vez que vi gente así vestida fue … ¡Claro! En los libros de historia que usé en la Academia de Agentes de Paz, en donde mostraban fotos de los rebeldes del Distrito 13. En la zambullida debo haberme golpeado la cabeza porque estoy segura que son alucinaciones. Camino un poco confundida cuando, unos disparos me vuelven a la realidad. Acto seguido, se materializan cinco o seis hombres vestidos de blanco, Agentes de Paz, por lo que veo. Pero necesito parpadear y fregarme los ojos para darme cuenta, realmente, que no estoy alucinando. El uniforme de los Agentes de Paz, que es blanco, pero es un modelo viejo, como hace más de , ¿setenta años?

A mi alrededor, todo parece normal. Los árboles presentan los primeros brotes de la primavera, el aire está cargado con el olor de las nuevas flores y los tréboles. Me toco la cabeza para chequear si tengo algún chichón, pero no me duele nada. Mi pulso está acelerado, pero lo atribuyo a la carrera y al estado de shock en el que estoy. Sin embargo, no puede entender qué es lo que está pasando a mi alrededor.

A un costado, hacia delante, siento un estruendo, la tierra se mueve y, delante de mí pasa un convoy de hombres en uniformes verdes, primero una gran camioneta, seguida por otros montados en motocicletas y, finalmente, un par a caballo. Están vociferando órdenes, pero no puede entender lo que dicen.

¿Será que al Capitolio se les ocurrió filmar una dramatización de la lucha contra los rebeldes del Distrito 13? Me parece raro que Gale no me haya avisado, quizá necesitaban extras y podría haber participado. Entonces, como no quiero estropear la filmación, introduciendo _una nota de falsedad histórica en la escena_ , trato de moverme hacia otro lado.

Me siento a tomar un poco de aire y, un poco más tranquila, trato de retomar el camino hacia la pequeña cabaña, buscar mis cosas y volver al Distrito 12. Pero me sorprendo al notar que hay más árboles que antes, en realidad más arbustos, que comienzan a raspar la piel de mis piernas desnudas. Además, mis botas están mojadas y hacen bastante desagradable mi caminar.

Sigo caminado entre los árboles cuando una mano me agarra el brazo y me detiene. Evidentemente, sea quien sea, estaba escondido entre los troncos, camuflado entre ellos. Rápidamente, otra mano me tapa la boca y siento que soy arrastrada contra un árbol. Presa del pánico, comienzo a sacudir los brazos, intentando zafar de los fuertes brazos que me sostienen. Sin mucho éxito, bajo la mirada para notar cierta familiaridad en la forma de la mano y el antebrazo que me sujetan a la cintura. En un nuevo intento, sacudo la cabeza para librarme de la mano que tapa mi boca y poder dar vuelta mi cabeza para identificar al captor.

\- ¡Gale!- digo sorprendida- ¿Me seguiste hasta acá?

Instintivamente mi cuerpo se relaja al ver la cara familiar de mi esposo, aunque el alivio va siendo lentamente reemplazado por fastidio. ¿De dónde había sacado la idea de hacerme una broma así? ¿Por qué no me pidió venir conmigo? ¿Habrá acompañado al equipo de filmación y quería sorprenderme?

Gale me suelta, pero al inspeccionarlo más sigilosamente, siento algo raro. No es sólo que lleva un uniforme de Agentes de Paz muy antiguo, sino también su olor y algo más que no puedo explicar. Se me eriza la piel.

\- Usted no es Gale- lo increpo.

\- No- asiente mientras comienza a estudiarme con considerable interés - _Aunque tengo un primo que se llama así. Dudo, sin embargo, que sea él con quien me ha confundido, señora. No nos parecemos mucho._

No tengo idea de qué primo está hablando, pero no dudo un instante en pensar que éste hombre podría ser el gemelo de Gale. La similitud es sorprendente. La misma altura, _pelo negro liso, piel aceitunada, incluso los mismos ojos grises._ La única diferencia es que el pelo está cortado aún más corto, casi rapado y _su piel luce un profundo bronceado de meses, no, años de exposición a la intemperie,_ mucho más oscuro que nuestro tono oliváceo.

-¿Quién es usted? -exijo saber, ya muy inquieta.

Estoy segura de que ésta persona no es pariente de Gale. No es que conozca a todos, pero si hubiera tenido un pariente en el Distrito 12, estaríamos quedándonos con él, ¿no? Lo hubiéramos visitado y hubiésemos hablado sobre el ya legendario Jack Hawthorne el Negro. El hombre delante de mí enarca una ceja, como sorprendido por mi pregunta.

 _\- ¿Quién soy yo? Debería hacerle la misma pregunta, señora, y con mucha mayor razón._

En el momento que comienza a mirarme de pies a cabeza soy consciente por primera vez de mi estado: mi musculosa blanca, todavía mojada, está adherida a mi cuerpo dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Los shorts de jean, también mojados, son tan cortos que dejan una gran cantidad de mis piernas expuestas. Claro, quería tomar sol. Él hombre me sigue mirando con insolencia y se detiene _, con expresión divertida, en mis piernas._ No llego a comprender el significado de su mirada, pero inmediatamente comienzo a sentirme nerviosa e, instintivamente, comienzo a caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar con un árbol.

Consciente de mi reacción, el hombre aparta su mirada y se mueve a un lado. Una bocanada de aire sale por mi boca, como si me hubiese liberado de una presión desconocida. Se da vuelta y se agacha para levantar su casco, le sacude las hojas y lo veo con claridad: es blanco, como el que uso yo, pero de un diseño, ¿viejo? Debe ser un actor del Capitolio, de los que participan en la filmación junto al grupo que vi hace un rato. ¿Actor? Pero el arma que lleva con él no parece de utilería, parece tan real como la que llevo yo cuando estoy de servicio.

Tratando de recomponer mi confundido estado, me recuesto un poco sobre el árbol que tengo detrás. Inspirando fuerte para tomar fuerzas, me cruzo de brazos y lo encaro con voz decidida.

 _\- ¿Quién demonios es usted?_ – lo increpo.

El tono de voz delata que estoy asustada, sin embargo, él me ignora, mientras termina de ajustar su cinturón, como si no me hubiera escuchado. Al terminar, vuelve su rostro hacia mí y declara.

\- Yo, señora, soy Cato Hawthorne, capitán de la Delegación de Roanoke, fuerza de Agentes de Paz de Panem.

Mi cuerpo se da vuelta antes de darme cuenta y comienzo a correr entre los árboles presa del pánico. Las ramas de los árboles y los pastos altos se me clavan en la piernas, pero no dejo de moverme. Oigo que está gritando detrás de mí, pero no hay _lugar en mi mente para un pensamiento racional_ ; necesito escapar de aquel hombre. En mi huída, no puedo ni ver por dónde voy hasta que siento que algo muy pesado me golpea la espalda y caigo hacia delante con tanta fuerza que me saca la respiración. Mi cuerpo se estremece. Todo lo que he experimentado desde que caí al lago confirma que éste hombre que se hace llamar Cato Hawthorne es, en efecto, el abuelo de Gale. Y, aunque trato de luchar contra esa conclusión, no logro formular ninguna otra teoría que encaje con los hechos.

Unas manos extrañamente conocidas me dan vuelta y, sin mucho sobreaviso, el capitán Cato Hawthorne se lanza sobre mí, con la respiración agitada por la carrera. A diferencia del anterior encuentro, noto en sus ojos que está muy enojado.

 _\- ¿Por qué demonios salió corriendo de esa manera?_ – me pregunta.

Aplastada por todo su peso, muy similar al de Gale, comienzo a luchar para liberarme, pero mis movimientos parecen ser malinterpretados y me doy cuenta que su ira es reemplazada por una mirada lujuriosa.

 _\- ¿Con que eso es lo que quieres?_ – me dice con una carcajada - _Bueno, me encantaría complacerte, preciosa, pero ocurre que has elegido un momento inoportuno._

Utiliza todo su peso para presionar mis caderas contra el suelo, haciendo que una piedra se clave en mi espalda. Mientras trato de apartarle, el vuelve a mover las caderas con fuerza hacia mí, tratando de aumentar el roce de su entrepierna contra mi cuerpo. Abro la boca para emitir un quejido, pero no llego a expeler sonido ya que antes de eso su boca se estrella contra la mía. Su lengua penetra mi boca descaradamente y comienza a explorarme con increíble confianza. Y tan rápido como comienza, se aparta, acariciándome la mejilla.

\- _Muy agradable, preciosa. Tal vez más tarde, cuando tenga tiempo de atenderte como corresponde._

Habiendo recuperado el aliento y el uso de mi boca, le grito con toda la fuerza que tengo al oído. Él se sobresalta como si le hubiese clavado un cuchillo. Aprovechando el efecto sorpresa y mis conocimientos de lucha, levanto mi rodilla y se la hundo en un costado, haciéndolo caer en un colchón de hojas. Con torpeza, logro incorporarme nuevamente, mientras él rueda por el suelo y se detiene a mis pies. Miro a mi alrededor con desesperación, tratando de encontrar una vía de escape. Pero es como si lo árboles hubieran formado una pared. De repente, se pone de pie y me atrapa entre tres troncos.

\- _¿Con quién estabas?_ – me pregunta autoritariamente - ¿Con ese Gale no sé cuántos? _No tengo ningún hombre con ese nombre en mi compañía. ¿Acaso se trata de alguien que vive por aquí?_ No hueles a estiércol, así que no has estado con ningún campesino o un rebelde. De todos modos, pareces demasiada cara para ellos.

Siento la bilis y la furia dentro mío, no me gusta nada de cómo me está tratando.

\- _¡No tengo ni la menor idea de qué está hablando y le agradecería que me dejara pasar de inmediato!_ – le contesto como me enseñaron en la Academia cuando tengo que dar órdenes.

Pero mi tono sólo parece divertir al capitán Hawthorne, que menea la cabeza y vuelve a mirarme de pies a cabeza como si fuera a devorarme:

\- _Todavía no, preciosa._ Me pregunto, ¿por qué una puta casi desnuda lleva sus botas puestas. Botas de muy buena calidad, por cierto.

 _\- ¿Una qué?_ – le grito.

Sus ojos se clavan sobre mi cara e ignora por completo mi pregunta. Da un paso hacia delante y me toma el rostro por la barbilla. Yo lo tomo de la muñeca y lo aparto.

\- ¡Suélteme!- grito.

Pero sus dedos parecen de acero y, sin soltarme, mueve mi rostro de un lado a otro, inspeccionándome.

\- Tu piel está cuidada, como una señora del Capitolio, lo juraría – murmura.

Se acerca otro poco y hunde su nariz en mi pelo e inspira, para olerme.

\- Y hueles bien, muy bien.

Me suelta descaradamente e, instintivamente, paso mi mano por dónde había puesto la suya, como tratando de quitar la sensación.

\- Me han hablado de las putas caras que hay en el Capitolio, las que parecen damas, pero que, en realidad, vuelven realidad cualquier fantasía. Pero hace demasiado tiempo que estoy en éstas tierras llena de forajidos.

 _\- Quítese de mi camino. Mi marido me está esperando y si no regreso en diez minutos, vendrá a buscarme._

-¿Tu marido?

Me mira sorprendido, aunque el efecto dura poco.

 _\- ¿Cómo se llama tu marido, pues? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y por qué permite que su esposa ande sola por los bosques desiertos casi desnuda?_

A medida que recobro mis facultades, me doy cuenta que no puedo contarle a éste hombre sobre Gale, ni develarle mi identidad. Descartando toda posibilidad de responder a su pregunta, lo empujo para poder pasar. Él me bloquea la salida con uno de sus musculosos brazos, extendiendo la otra mano hacia mí. De repente, oigo _un fuerte silbido proveniente de arriba, seguido de algo borroso y un ruido seco._ Acto seguido, el capitán Hawthorne está tirado en el suelo, a mis pies, debajo de un jadeante cuerpo vestido de verde camuflado. Él hombre de verde alza un puño y golpea contra una parte ósea del capitán, a juzgar por el sonido resultante y puedo ver cómo se aflojan las piernas inquietas del capitán.

Con la misma rapidez con que apareció, quedo enfrentada a unos ojos verdes cuyas motas doradas se parecen al color del que están delineados. _La poderosa mano que me ha librado de las indeseables atenciones del capitán Hawthorne me sujeta el brazo como unas tenazas._

 _-¿Y quién demonios es usted?_ – le pregunto.

Frente a mí, hay un joven bastante atractivo, unos centímetros más alto que yo, delgado, con pelo corto, color castaño _, con la única concesión de un delineador de ojos dorado aplicado con generosidad,_ que brilla aún más sobre su piel chocolate.

 _\- Por aquí_ \- me dice tirando de mi brazo.

Aunque no lo he visto nunca, su voz me trae calma y, sin preguntarme mucho por qué, lo sigo obedientemente. Él se abre camino a través de los árboles y arbustos con rapidez hasta llegar a una saliente rocosa. Me indica nuevamente que lo siga a la derecha hasta encontrar un sendero cubierto de tojos y brezos, tan zigzagueante se hace imposible ver hacia dónde vamos. Por la ubicación del sol, estoy segura que nos estamos alejando del lago, pero sospecho que es en dirección opuesta al Distrito 12. Ahora comenzamos a subir por una colina, totalmente desconocida para mí y la ladeamos hasta encontrar el sendero que marca el descenso.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto.

Pero no me contesta.

 _\- ¿Adonde diablos vamos?-_ le grito.

El hombre se vuelve hacia mí con el rostro enfurecido y me empuja fuera del sendero. Intento abrir la boca para protestar, pero él me la tapa, me tira al piso, con él encima. Esa parece ser la constante desde que salí del agua, hombres calientes que se me tiran encima. Mientras me retuerzo para tratar de liberarme, logro escuchar lo que aparentemente él había escuchado antes que yo: voces, muchas voces que gritaban, pasos y chapoteos. Quiero liberar mi boca y, en el intento, logro clavarle mis dientes. Pero, evidentemente, esa no es buena idea porque, segundos después, siento que algo me golpea en la nuca y todo se vuelve negro.

La cabaña de piedra se materializa ante mí, de pronto, en medio de la niebla nocturna. Es similar a la que conozco cerca del lago, pero mucho más grande, más armada, con ventanas y todo. Los postigos de madera están cerrados y sólo dejan pasar un hilo de luz. No puedo calcular cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, sé que cuando caí al agua debían ser las tres de la tarde y había estado huyendo por treinta o cuarenta minutos. Pero no sé cuánto hace que se puso el sol. Tampoco sé cuánta distancia habíamos recorrido ni hacia dónde quedaba el Distrito 12. Y para colmo, ¡estoy arriba de un caballo! Sólo había visto caballos en la ceremonia de las carrozas, en la apertura de los Juegos del Hambre. Pero no recordaba haber visto a nadie usarlos como medio de transporte común. En éste momento, estoy sentada _delante de mi captor, con las manos atadas a la silla de la montura_. Y, aunque estoy seca, mi piel está toda erizada por el frío de la humedad ambiente. Miro hacia delante, pero no puedo ver ningún camino por la niebla y me llama la atención que el caballo va a un paso sorprendentemente lento.

Hago un rápido análisis de mi condición, muevo los dedos de los pies, de las manos, muevo un poco el cuello, abro y cierro los ojos, la boca. Evidentemente, no tengo síntomas de contusión ni malestar alguno por el golpe, excepto dolor en la nuca. _Mi captor, un hombre de pocas palabras,_ contesta mis preguntas, exigencias y comentarios ácidos siempre con un mismo sonido: "Mmmmfm". A medida que retomo la consciencia, mis ojos se adaptan a la penumbra y noto que nos acercamos a la cabaña.

Frenamos frente a la puerta. Mi captor me desata las manos de la montura y me mira con desconfianza. Sé que si intento huir, seré cazada en breve y recibiré un golpe nuevamente. Le hago una seña con la cabeza indicando mi aprobación y me extiende la mano para ayudarme a desmontar.

Son pocos los pasos los que nos separan de la entrada y cuando él abre la puerta para que entre, me paraliza _la resplandeciente claridad de la cabaña. Al recobrar la visión,_ descubro que todo lo que sería la sala está _iluminada sólo por una lumbre, varios candelabros y una lámpara de aceite de aspecto antiguo y peligroso._

-¿Qué traes ahí, Cinna?- pregunta una voz gruesa de hombre.

Mi joven captor, del cual ahora sé el nombre y que debe tener sólo unos diez años más que yo, me toma del brazo y me empuja un poco hasta que me acerca al fuego.

\- Parece ser una mujer del Capitolio, por cómo habla Haymitch.

Haciendo una inspección rápida de la habitación, veo que hay varios hombres y todos me están mirando, _algunos con curiosidad, otros con inconfundible lujuria._ Bajando la vista noto que mis piernas están todas rasguñadas como consecuencia de las caídas y la huida. Pero también mi musculosa está rasgada y puedo ver la curva de un seno a través de un corte y estoy _segura de que los hombres allí reunidos también_ lo ven. Pero si intento cubrirme, llamaré aún más la atención. Trato de elegir un rostro al azar y le clavo la mirada con descaro, en un intento por distraerlo.

\- Del Capitolio o no, es bonita - responde el hombre, un de mediana estura, piel olivácea y pelo oscuro, típico de La Veta.

Tiene un trozo de pan en la mano y ni se molesta en dejarlo cuando se levanta, se dirige hacia mí y me toma de la barbilla como para inspeccionarme. Algunas migas de pan caen en el escote roto de mi musculosa, raspándome un poco. De a poco, los demás hombres comienzan a acercarse y me miran como si fuera un bicho raro. Todos están vestidos en forma similar, pantalones del tipo militar color verde o marrón camuflados con camisas haciendo juego. Otra cosa que es común en todos es el _fuerte aroma a alcohol y sudor._ ¿Acaso es la reunión de un regimiento clandestino?

\- Acérquese, mujer – me indica un hombre que está sentado junto a la mesa, también de piel olivácea, pecho fuerte, cabello oscuro y ojos grises al que éste Cinna ha llamado Haymitch.

Por su aire de autoridad, parece ser el jefe del grupo. Cinna me conduce hacia la mesa al tiempo que los otros hombres se apartan para dejarme pasar, con desgano, como respetando su derecho de captor. El tal Haymitch me mira de pies a cabeza, estudiándome atentamente, como si fuera un animal, con expresión inmutable. Comparado con el otro que me tiró el pan, es más apuesto y no me mira con odio. Sin embargo, su rostro inspira miedo, no parece el de alguien que uno quiera provocar.

 _\- ¿Cómo se llama?_ – me pregunta con voz suave para alguien de su tamaño.

\- Katniss... Katniss Everdeen – balbuceo.

En segundos había decidió utilizar mi nombre de soltera, el mismo que utilizo en la fuerza de los Agentes de Paz. Si iban a pedir un rescate por mi secuestro, no quería guiarlos hacia Gale, es muy arriesgado para mí. Además, no quiero que ellos averigüen quien soy antes de averiguar quiénes son ellos

\- ¿Qué cree que...?- intento protestar.

Haymitch me ignora, estableciendo un comportamiento que me está cansando.

\- ¿Everdeen? – sus espesas cejas se enarcan y el resto de los hombre muestran sorpresa - Apellido inglés ¿verdad?

\- Sí, es cierto – le contesto, aunque no se de qué me está hablando.

\- _¿Dónde has encontrado a esta mujer?_ –pregunta Haymitch a Cinna, que está a un costado bebiendo de una cantimplora de cuero.

Mi captor se encoge de hombros.

\- Cerca del lago, en la zona de los remansos. Estaba intercambiando unas palabras con un capitán de Agentes de Paz con quien tuve un breve encuentro – agrega mientras levanta una ceja haciendo un gesto – Por lo que pude escuchar, discutían sobre si ella era una dama o una prostituta.

El jefe del grupo, Haymitch, me observa cuidadosamente, ésta vez, tomando nota de los detalles de mi vestimenta.

\- Entiendo- dice seriamente - ¿Y cuál era la posición de la dama en esta discusión? – pregunta haciendo un sarcástico énfasis en la palabra dama.

Sus dudas me enfurecen. A medida que los escucho, me doy cuenta que tienen el típico acento de los viejos habitantes del Distrito 12, bien marcado. El tal Cinna, parece divertido con las acotaciones de su jefe, me doy cuenta cuando sus labios finos esbozan una sonrisa torcida.

\- _Dijo que no lo era. Sin embargo, el capitán no estaba muy convencido, pero sí dispuesto a poner a prueba su teoría._

 _-Podríamos hacer lo mismo, ya que estamos_ – dice el hombre al que le había clavado la mirada al principio.

El hombre se me acerca con una sonrisa burlona mientras apoya sus manos en su cinturón. Trato de alejarme lo más que puedo, que no es mucho, dado el tamaño de la cabaña y la cantidad de hombres que hay adentro.

-Ya basta, Thom – lo reprime Haymitch, que aún me mira, ceñudo.

Evidentemente es la autoridad acá adentro, porque Thom desiste de tirarse encima mío como un perro en celo y adopta una _cómica expresión de desilusión._

 _\- No me gustan las violaciones y de todos modos, no tenemos tiempo_ \- añade.

Aunque me alegra escuchar que no me van a violar, los rostros lujuriosos me siguen poniendo nerviosa. Me siento como si hubiera aparecido en público en ropa interior. De lo único que estoy segura es que estos hombres son muy peligrosos, aunque sea en su aspecto. Como consecuencia, me muerdo la lengua para reprimir una serie de comentarios no muy juiciosos que pugnan por salir a la superficie.

-¿Qué te parece, Cinna? - pregunta Haymitch a mi captor - Por lo menos ya sabemos que no le gusta Thom.

-No es prueba suficiente – objeta Cinna - No le ofreció nada. Ninguna mujer aceptaría a alguien como Thom sin un pago sustancial... por adelantado – agrega irónicamente, provocando una carcajada en sus compañeros.

Con un gesto brusco y decidido, Haymitch hace callar a todos y señala la puerta con la cabeza. Uno de los hombre, todavía sonriente, obedece y se pierde en la oscuridad luego de salir por la pequeña puerta. Cinna, que no había participado de la algarabía general, tiene el entrecejo fruncido mientras me observa, meneando la cabeza.

\- No- dice decidido- _No sé qué o quién será, pero apostaría mi mejor camisa a que no es una ramera_ .

En mi interior, ansió que su mejor camisa no sea la que tiene puesta, que está vieja y sucia.

\- _Bueno, si tú lo dices. Las conoces muy bien_ – interrumpe el tal Thom, pero Haymitch lo hace callar.

\- _Lo resolveremos luego_ – informa Haymitch con brusquedad - Tenemos un largo camino por delante esta noche y primero debemos hacer algo con Peeta. No puede seguir adelante así.

Aprovecho el cambio de tema para esconderme en las sombras, _cerca de la chimenea con la esperanza de pasar inadvertida._ _Tal vez pudiera escapar mientras estaban ocupados en otra cosa._ Ahora, toda la atención de los hombres se centra _en un joven agazapado en un banco en un rincón. Apenas había levantado la vista durante mi aparición e interrogatorio. Había mantenido la cabeza agachada mientras se sujetaba con una mano el hombro contrario,_ como meciéndose de dolor. Haymitch se le acerca y, con suavidad, aparta la mano que le cubre el hombro. Cinna saca un manto que lo cubre, dejando expuesta una camisa verde sucia y manchada de sangre. Por detrás, aparece Thom que, sujetando la camisa por el cuello, la corta con un cuchillo descubriendo el hombro del muchacho. Al verlo, me quedo sin aliento, al igual que todos ellos. Un surco profundo y desgarrado cruza la parte superior del hombro y la sangre corre por su pecho. Pero lo que más me impresiona es la articulación, que es un bulto se eleva en el lugar del hombro, mientras que el brazo le cuelga en un ángulo imposible. Haymitch gruñe.

- _Mmfm. Se le ha salido el hombro, pobre muchacho._

Por primera vez, el joven levanta su cara. A lo lejos, veo una mata de rizos rubios y su cara, a pesar de la tensión del dolor y de la incipiente barba rubia, tiene aspecto apacible.

\- _Caí con la mano extendida cuando la bala me tiró del caballo. Todo el peso cayó en la mano y ¡paf!, así quedó._

-Claro – dice Haymitch mientras examina el hombro pese a los gestos de dolor del muchacho - _La herida está bien, es limpia. La bala salió por el otro lado. Y la sangre fluye bien._

El jefe del grupo toma un pedazo de tela sucio de arriba de la mesa y veo que lo utiliza para tratar de detener la hemorragia

\- No sé qué hacer con la articulación. Necesitaremos un cirujano para devolver el brazo a su lugar. No puedes montar así, ¿verdad, Peeta?- le pregunta.

¿Una bala?¿Cirujano? ¿Montar? Empiezo a evaluar el lugar en dónde he caído. El tal Peeta, menea la cabeza. Se lo ve pálido.

-Me duele mucho sentado. No podría montar a caballo.

Veo que cierra los ojos y muerde su labio inferior, como conteniendo el dolor. Cinna habla en tono impaciente.

\- Bueno, no podemos dejarlo, ¿no? Los Agentes de Paz no son buenos para rastrear rebeldes durante la noche, pero tarde o temprano van a encontrar este lugar, con o sin postigos. Y Peeta no pasará por un inocente campesino con ese agujero que tiene.

-No te preocupes - terció Haymitch - No pienso dejarlo. No tenemos otra alternativa que tratar de encajarle el hombro por la fuerza. Cinna, Thom sujétenlo. Voy a intentarlo.

Consciente de mis conocimientos médicos, me da impresión ver cómo toma el brazo del muchacho y comienza a forzarlo hacia arriba. De lejos, es evidente que el ángulo no es el correcto, acción que le debe estar causando un dolor insoportable. Puedo ver cómo el sudor baña el rostro del joven, pero permanece en silencio estoicamente. De repente, cae pesadamente hacia delante y no cae al suelo gracias a los brazos de los dos hombres que lo sostienen. Cinna destapa una de las cantimploras y se la acerca a los labios. El olor del licor llega hasta donde yo estoy. El tal Peeta tose y se atraganta, pero bebe el alcohol de todos modos, derramando parte del líquido sobre su camisa.

\- _¿Listo para otro intento, muchacho?_ – pregunta Haymitch - Tal vez debería probar Thom – sugiere.

Thom flexiona sus manos como si estuviera listo para lanzar un tronco y toma la muñeca del joven con la clara intención de encajar la articulación por la fuerza. De ese modo, tal operación sólo haría que el brazo se quebrara como un palo de escoba.

- _¡Ni se le ocurra hacerlo!_ – es el grito que sale de mi boca.

Aparentemente, mi primitiva idea de escapar se desvanece frente a la furia profesional que me embarga. Avanzo con determinación, indiferente a las miradas perplejas de los hombres.

- _¿De qué habla?_ –exclama Haymitch irritado por mi intromisión.

\- _Así le romperá el brazo_ – le explico - ¡ Quítese del medio, por favor!.

Aparto al tal Thom con el codo y tomo la muñeca de mi nuevo paciente. Peeta parece estar tan sorprendido por mi intervención como el resto, pero no se resiste. Su piel está ardiendo, pero no por fiebre.

\- _Primero hay que colocar el hueso del antebrazo en el ángulo correcto_ – les explico mientras levanto la muñeca y empujo el codo.

De cerca, me doy cuenta de que Peeta es muy corpulento y su brazo pesa como el plomo.

\- _Ésta es la peor parte_ \- le advierto.

Con destreza, coloco la palma de la mano en su codo, y me alisto para tirar hacia arriba y adentro. Por el rabillo del ojo, noto que el joven tuerce la boca sin llegar a esbozar una sonrisa.

- _No puede doler mucho más. Adelante_ \- me dice.

Por el esfuerzo, ahora el sudor también cubre mi rostro. Soy consciente que encajar un hombro es una ardua tarea, en el mejor de los casos. Intentarlo con un hombre grande, como éste, horas después de la dislocación, con los músculos hinchados que tiran de la articulación, es una operación que requerirá de todas mis fuerzas. Para males, estamos demasiado cerca de la chimenea y tengo miedo que, después del tirón, caigamos sobre las llamas. Como por arte de magia, el hombro emite un suave sonido y la articulación vuelve a su lugar. Me sorprendo al ver que Peeta está atónito, abre la boca sorprendido mientras pasa su mano para examinar la zona.

-¡ _Ya no me duele!_ – dice mientras una ancha sonrisa de alivio ilumina su rostro y los hombres estallan en aplausos y exclamaciones.

- _Volverá a doler_ – le explico.

A pesar de la poca ropa que llevo puesta, estoy sudando por el esfuerzo. Pero no puedo negar que me siento satisfecha por el resultado de mi intervención.

\- La articulación se sentirá débil durante varios días. No debe extender el brazo por lo menos durante dos o tres días. Cuando vuelva a utilizarlo, al principio, deberá hacerlo con cuidado. Si al moverlo le duele, siga el reposo. Y tendrá que aplicar compresas calientes todos los días.

Mientras le estoy hablando, por el rabillo de mi ojo veo que los demás hombres me observan con expresiones que van desde el asombro hasta la sospecha.

\- Soy médica- les explico, un poco a la defensiva.

Sin ninguna vergüenza, los ojos de Haymitch y los de Thom bajan hasta mis pechos y allí se detienen con morbosa fascinación. Luego se miran entre ellos y luego Haymitch clava la vista en mi rostro.

\- _Como usted diga_ –dice enarcando las cejas - _¿Puede curarle la herida para que pueda ir a caballo?_

¿A caballo?, pienso. ¿No tienen camionetas?

\- _Puedo vendarlo_ – le respondo secamente - _Si tienen con qué hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué supone que quiero ayudarles?_

Ignorándome, Haymitch se da vuelta y comienza a hablar rápidamente en inglés con una mujer acurrucada en un rincón. Rodeada por aquella masa de hombres, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, bastante sucia y harapienta. Cuando miro más detenidamente a mi alrededor, descubro que la cabaña no tiene electricidad, como si fuera una vieja casa de La Veta. La mujer hace un gesto con la cabeza y pasa rápidamente junto a Thom y Cinna hacia una cómoda de madera junto al hogar. Luego de revolver un poco, saca un montón de harapos.

- _No, no sirven_ – le explico- _Es necesario desinfectar la herida primero. Luego hay que vendarla con un lienzo limpio o gasa esterilizada._ ¿No tienen un botiquín de primeros auxilios?

La primera reacción es de desconcierto. Luego, Cinna habla:

\- Ah, si, en la camioneta- dice.

\- Iré a buscarlo- dice Haymitch, mientras mira hacia fuera por el borde de la cortina.

De repente, la deja caer en su sitio, camina hacia la puerta y desaparece en la noche. Un momento después regresa con una pequeña valijita, mientras menea la cabeza en respuesta a las miradas inquisitivas de los hombres.

\- _No, no hay nadie en las cercanías. Nos iremos de inmediato. Es más seguro._

Al verme, se detiene un instante para pensar. De pronto, asiente. Es evidente que ha tomado una decisión.

\- _Vendrá con nosotros_ -anuncia.

Mientras apoya la valijita sobre la mesa a mi lado, escucho hablar al tan Thom:

 _-¿Por qué no la dejamos aquí?_

Haymitch le dirige una mirada impaciente, pero deja que Cinna le explica que.

-No importa dónde estén los Agentes de Paz ahora, llegarán aquí al amanecer, para lo cual no falta tanto. Si esta mujer es una espía del Capitolio, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarla aquí para que les diga hacia dónde marchamos. Y, en caso que ella no estuviera en buenos términos con ellos, no podemos dejar a una mujer sola aquí. Tal vez podamos pedir rescate por ella.

-Además – agrega Haymitch – _Nos resultará útil en el camino. Sabe bastante de medicina. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo._ ¿Puedes montar con una sola mano Peeta?- le pregunta a mi paciente mientras le palmea la espalda.

-Sí.

-Buen chico. Ahora, véndele la herida, rápido. Nos iremos enseguida. Ustedes dos, preparen los caballos, Woof ya tiene lista la camioneta – le ordena a Cinna y a Thom.

\- Primero tengo que quitar todo el polvo de la herida y tratarla con un compuesto que elimine gérmenes y facilite la cicatrización. ¿Tienen yodo?¿Mertiolate? ¿Carbólico diluido? – pregunto mientras abro el botiquín y encuentro sólo vendas, que por suerte están limpias - ¿O quizás alcohol?

Instantáneamente todos ponen una expresión de alivio. Entonces Cinna me entrega la cantimplora de cuero. Soy consciente de las limitaciones del Distrito 12, pero esto es casi increíble.

\- Miren – digo en un intento por ser paciente - _¿Por qué no lo llevan al pueblo? No debe de quedar muy lejos y estoy segura de que allí habrá un doctor que pueda atenderlo._

La pobre mujer me mira como si estuviera borracha

 _\- ¿Qué pueblo?_

Un poco aturdida por todo lo que está pasando, me pongo a trabajar. Necesito vendar la herida de bala lo mejor posible. Desinfecto con el alcohol y uso las gasas limpias del botiquín para hacer una compresa. Luego uso una de las mangas de la camisa de mi paciente para improvisar un cabestrillo. Doy un paso atrás para apreciar el resultado de mi trabajo, cuando de repente choco con Thom quien había regresado sigilosamente. Él observa con aprobación el vendaje.

 _-Buen trabajo, joven. Vamos. Ya estamos listos._

Haymitch le da unas monedas a la mujer sentada en el fondo de la cabaña y me toma del brazo para conducirme afuera. Veo que Peeta nos sigue con lentitud, todavía un poco pálido. Cuando se levanta del banco en el que estaba, mi paciente resulta ser bastante alto, más de un metro ochenta, sobrepasando por unos centímetros a Haymitch.

Afuera, un tal Woof y Cinna sujetan seis caballos mientras le murmuraban suaves palabras. Más adelante, puedo ver una camioneta grande, como las todo terreno con un tráiler que lleva dos motos. Aunque es una noche sin luna, el resplandor de las estrellas se refleja en las partes metálicas de las monturas y en las partes cromadas de los vehículos. Asombrada, levanto la vista, ya que hacía años que no veía un cielo nocturno tan plagado de estrellas. En el Capitolio, las luces eléctricas no permitían verlas claramente y, estas últimas noches en el Distrito 12, la luz también me lo había impedido. Recorro con la mirada el bosque circundante y entonces comprendo. _Al no haber una ciudad cerca que empañara e] cielo con sus luces, las estrellas ejercían un indiscutible dominio sobre la noche._ Debería poder ver las luces del Distrito 12 a kilómetros de distancia. La idea de que estoy mucho más lejo de la valla que separa al Distrito 12 del bosque me paraliza. Si no recuerdo mal, la mujer de la cabaña se había preguntado a qué pueblo me refería. Eso me parece muy extraño.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad podría ser mi principal aliada, ya que podría escabullirme entre los árboles, confundida entre las sombras. Pero justo antes de comenzar a moverme, Haymitch me sostiene del codo como si hubiera adivinado mi pensamiento. Con firmeza, me guía hacia los caballos.

\- Peeta, monta tu caballo- le ordena- _La muchacha irá contigo._

Siento como Haymitch me aprieta el codo.

\- Ella podrá llevar las riendas si no puedes manejarlas con una sola mano, pero deben tener cuidado de no alejarse mucho del convoy- explica y luego me mira- _Si intenta algo raro, le cortaré el cuello. ¿Está claro?_

Aunque Haymitch no suena amenazante, semejante castigo a mi desobediencia, no me deja otra opción que asentir con la cabeza y tengo la garganta demasiado seca para hablar. Por otra parte, estoy tan desorientada que no sé qué opciones tengo: no sé dónde estoy, no sé quiénes son ellos, ni de quién huyen ni hacia dónde vamos. Y no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Gale que, a ésta altura, ya debe estar buscándome.

Notando mi preocupación, Haymitch me suelta el brazo y se agacha a mi lado. Yo permanezco quieta concentrada en mis pensamientos hasta que su voz me saca del trance.

\- El pie, preciosa. Deme el pie. ¡El pie izquierdo! –agrega disgustado como si yo no supiera para qué me lo está pidiendo.

Al levantar mi pie izquierdo, siento su mano debajo de él seguida por una rápida elevación de mi cuerpo. Como si lo hubiese hecho mil veces en mi vida, me deposita en la montura delante de Peeta, que me rodea con el brazo sano. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera Gale. Siempre fui muy arisca con los extraños. Si embargo, no puedo más que sentirme agradecida por el cuerpo cálido de éste joven. A pesar de que tiene n fuerte olor a leña quemada, sangre y sudor, el frío de la noche me cala los huesos como consecuencia de la poca ropa que llevo puesta. Apoyar mi espalda contra su cuerpo es altamente reconfortante.

Detrás de mí, siento como hace un chasquido con su boca, mueve un poco las riendas, acción que pone al caballo a caminar. Minutos después, puedo oír el rugido del encendido de los motores detrás de mí. Aunque no iba a gran velocidad, la camioneta con el remolque nos sobrepasó cuando llegamos al camino. A nuestro lado cabalgan Thom, Cinna y Woof, que a su vez llevan un caballo sin montura. Ellos no conversan entre sí, solo se mantienen alertas a la dirección que toma la camioneta. Cuando todos llegamos al camino y se ha abierto cierta distancia con el vehículo, todos comenzamos a trotar. Hasta hoy, nunca había subido a un caballo y me doy cuenta que el traqueteo me incomodaba demasiado como para hablar, aunque siempre fui mujer de pocas palabras. Pero tengo muchas preguntas que no me animo a hacer.

Me llama la atención que, a pesar de no poder utilizar la mano derecha, Peeta parece no necesitarla y muestra gran destreza en el manejo del animal. Siento sus muslos detrás de los míos y percibo sus movimientos y apretones que utiliza para guiar al caballo. Por mi parte, trato de afirmarme a la montura con ambas manos.

Luego de media hora de viaje, noto hacia delante que la camioneta está detenida en un cruce de caminos. Cinna se acerca a Haymitch, que es el que maneja la camioneta, y veo que hablan en voz baja. Peeta suelta las riendas y deja que el caballo camine libremente hasta el borde del camino para que pueda mordisquear hierba. De repente siento que comienza a moverse detrás mío, contorsionándose todo.

\- ¡ Cuidado! – le digo- ¡ Si se sigue moviendo así se le va a salir el vendaje! ¿Qué trata de hacer?

\- Quiero abrir mi manta para poder taparla – me contesta calmo- Usted está temblando. Pero no puedo hacerlo con una sola mano. ¿Me puede ayudar?

Sorprendida por el gesto, roto un poco mi cintura y estiro mi brazo hacia un costado hasta alcanzar la manta doblada sobre el final de la montura. _Con un movimiento rápido y eficaz,_ Peeta _la estira y la deja caer sobre sus hombros. Luego la pasa por los míos y la sujeta debajo de la montura, de modo que ambos quedamos cubiertos._

-¡Listo! - exclama- No queremos que se congele antes de llegar.

-Gracias por el abrigo – contesto - Pero ¿a dónde vamos?

Aunque estamos muy cerca y puedo rotar mi cuerpo, en un lugar más confiando ahora, por la oscuridad no puedo ver su rostro. Él, por su parte, hace un largo silencio antes de darme una respuesta.

\- Si le soy franco, no lo sé- me dice con una voz que delata una risa- _Supongo que lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos, ¿no?_

Sin saber por qué, sus palabras me relajaron. Aunque el aspecto de Peeta es de un hombre tan peligroso como los otros, no me asusta tanto. Lo veo joven, incluso más joven que yo y, además, me resulta difícil tenerle miedo a alguien a quien había atendido recientemente.

A medida que el calor vuelve a mi cuerpo, trato de reseñar todo lo que me ha sucedido. Apenas recobré el conocimiento, toda mojada a orillas del lago, pensé que estaba sumergida en un sueño más vivido que los de costumbre. Pero el beso de Hawthorne, casi familiar y totalmente físico, disipó tal impresión. Tampoco fue un sueño el golpe en la cabeza de Cinna. Y nunca había soñado con el olor de la sangre, ese aroma cálido, similar al cobre, que emana en el hombre que está sentado detrás de mí. Parece increíble, pero todos los hechos indican que me encuentro en algún lugar donde las costumbres y la política son las mismas que las de los Días Oscuros y , de no ser por las heridas de Peeta, podría pensar de algún tipo de documental hecho por el Capitolio. Su herida está causada por una bala, muy real por cierto. Además, el comportamiento de los hombres en la cabaña no parecía ser una actuación, sus armas son muy reales.

Me muevo un poco sobre la montura y miro hacia atrás, como buscando señales de civilización. Y se me hiela la sangre, porque a mi alrededor no hay nada más que las copas emplumadas de los pinos, negras e impenetrables contra el tapiz de estrellas. ¿Dónde estaban las luces de Distrito 12? Aunque terminara admitiendo de que me encuentro en otra época, el Distrito 12 llevaba cientos de años en el mismo lugar. Evidentemente está allí, aunque sin electricidad, cosa que no es tan inusual.

Aproximadamente una o dos horas después, entre lo caballos a mi alrededor, comienzan a pasarse las cantimploras y a beber. Cuando me llega a mí, me niego, indicando que ya me es bastante difícil mantenerme en la montura estando sobria. Cuando le llega a Peeta, puedo sentir el olor del licor ardiente cuando lo bebe. Particularmente no tengo sed, pero cuando siento el suave aroma de la miel, mi estómago me recuerda que no ha recibido alimento desde pasado el mediodía emitiendo _un sonoro y humillante gruñido._

\- ¡Epa, Peeta! _¿Así que tienes hambre, muchacho? ¿O acaso llevas una gaita contigo?_ -grita Thom al confundir el origen del ruido.

- _No, pero me comería una gaita de buena gana_ – le contesta Peeta sin corregirlo, en un acto de caballerosidad.

De repente, siento su mano que me ofrece la cantimplora.

\- _Será mejor que beba un sorbo_ -me susurra - _No le llenará la barriga, pero le hará olvidar el hambre._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la cantimplora de su mano y comienzo a beber. Y tengo que decir que Peeta tiene razón; porque el dulce licor enciende un reconfortante fuego en mi estómago y sofoca los retortijones de hambre.

De ésta forma, tunándonos para sostener las riendas y la cantimplora, recorremos varios kilómetros, más o menos otra hora y media de viaje. En ese momento, siento cómo cambia la respiración de Peeta, que se vuelve irregular y sibilante. Al principio no me doy cuenta por qué nuestro precario equilibrio, un bamboleo permanente como consecuencia del paso del caballo, comienza a ser más irregular. Hago un análisis de mi estado y compruebo que no estoy borracha y no creo que él lo esté. Entonces me doy cuenta.

\- ¡ Paren!¡ Necesito ayuda!- grito en medio de la noche - ¡ Peeta se está cayendo!

Puedo ver que unas siluetas oscuras se mueven delante de mí y comienzan a rodearme justo en el momento que Peeta se desliza cabeza abajo hacia delante, cayendo en los brazos de alguien. Mientras logro desmontar, entre Cinna y Thom ya lo han tumbado en el suelo.

\- Está respirando- dice Cinna.

- _Bueno, qué gran ayuda - le espeto mientras buscaba el pulso_ de Peeta en la negrura.

Luego de un momento de búsqueda, le encuentro el pulso, acelerado, pero fuerte. Colocando mi mano en su pecho y bajando mi oído hasta su boca, puedo percibir que su respiración es regular.

\- Sólo se desmayó- le comunico- Necesito que le eleven los pies con algo y si tienen agua, tráiganme un poco.

Sin cuestionar mi órdenes, unos momentos después, han sacado unos bolsos de la camioneta para elevar la piernas de Peeta. Aparentemente, él es importante para ellos. Lentamente, mi paciente abre los ojos, que parecen _dos pozos negros a la luz de las estrellas. En la penumbra, su rostro parece una calavera con la piel blanca estirada sobre las facciones angulosas._

\- _Estoy bien_ – murmura mientras intenta sentarse- _Algo mareado, nada más._

\- ¡ _Quédese quieto!_ \- le ordeno al tiempo que le apoyo una mano sobre el pecho para empujarlo hacia abajo.

Me arrodillo para hacer un examen rápido de la condición general de mi paciente y me vuelvo hacia una silueta grande, que sospecho que debe ser el jefe, Haymitch

\- _La herida de bala ha comenzado a sangrar otra vez y además, el idiota se ha dejado clavar un cuchillo. Aunque es serio, ha perdido bastante sangre. La camisa está empapada, pero no sé si es toda suya. Necesita descansar. Deberíamos acampar y esperar por lo menos hasta la mañana._

-No- me contesta la sombra sacudiendo la cabeza- Aunque estamos lejos de los Agentes de Paz, hay que tener cuidado con la Guardia. Todavía nos faltan unos doscientos cuarenta kilómetros por delante y a éste ritmo necesitaremos más o menos cinco horas más, con suerte. _Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato hasta que detenga la hemorragia y vuelva a vendarlo, pero nada más._

Mientras Cinna me alcanza el botiquín con más vendas y cinta adhesiva, Haymitch manda a otra de las siluetas a cuidar los caballos junto al camino. Luego, me miran trabajar al tiempo que descansan y beben de sus cantimploras. A mi lado, Cinna me ayuda pasándome los insumos, buscando agua y levantando a Peeta para colocarle el vendaje, porque le he prohibido al paciente que se mueva, a pesar de que no cesa de repetir que está bien.

\- Usted no está bien- lo regaño - _¿Qué clase de idiota recibe una cuchillada o un balazo y ni siquiera se detiene a curarla? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que sangraba mucho? Tiene suerte de no estar muerto después de galopar toda la noche y tirarse del caballo...¡Quédese quieto, imbécil!_

Las vendas se me escapaban en la oscuridad y, a pesar del frío, las gotas de sudor me corrían por el cuello. Por fin, logro atar un extremo y cazar el otro, que insiste en deslizarse por la espalda de Peeta.

 _\- Vuelve aquí... ¡Mierda!_ – protesto en voz alta.

- _¡Cielo santo!_ – oigo exclamar a Thom - _Jamás oí a una mujer hablar así._

\- _Entonces no conoces a mi tía Grisel_ –responde Woof haciendo reír a todos.

\- _Su marido debería domarla_ , preciosa – me dice Haymitch- "Dejad que una mujer guarde silencio y...- comienza a citar.

\- _Métase en sus asuntos_ – le gruño- _Dese vuelta hacia la izquierda. Y si mueve un sólo músculo lo hago trizas_ \- le advierto a mi paciente.

\- _Sí, señora_ – me contesta con voz dócil.

Los demás rieron por mi intercambio y noté un leve movimiento, como el de una risa contenida.

\- _Estese quieto o le haré daño._

 _\- ¿Acaso es una amenaza? – me pregunta con descaro - ¡Encima que la he invitado a beber!_

Luego de haber pasado por todos los hombre, Haymitch se arrodilla a mi lado y acerca la cantimplora a los labios de Peeta para que beba. El fuerte y caliente aroma del licor llega a mis narinas y levanto una mano para detener la acción.

 _-No más alcohol -ordeno-. Necesita té o en el peor de los casos, agua. Pero no alcohol._

Pero Haymitch me ignora totalmente y vuelca una generosa cantidad de licor en la boca de mi paciente, que comienza a toser.

 _-¡Ya basta! ¿Quiere que esté tan borracho que no se pueda poner en pie?_

Pero Haymitch me aparta de un codazo.

\- _Una mujercita con carácter, ¿verdad?_ – dice Peeta, divertido.

\- _Ocúpese de su trabajo, mujer_ – me ordena Haymitch-. _Todavía tenemos un largo viaje por delante. Necesitará toda la fuerza que el licor pueda darle._

Cuando el vendaje está listo, Peeta intenta sentarse, pero yo lo empujo hacia abajo y le apoyo una rodilla en su pecho para mantenerlo allí acostado un poco más.

\- No se mueva por un rato- siseo con fiereza.

Unos minutos despúes, aparece Haymitch otra vez:

\- _Bueno, ¿puedes sentarte en la montura, muchacho?_

 _-¡No puede ir a ninguna parte!_ -protesto- Debería estar en un hospital. De hecho, no puede...

Pero ambos me ignoran como si de mi boca no saliera ningún sonido.

 _-¿Puedes montar a caballo?_ – pregunta nuevamente Haymitch.

 _-Sí, si me quitan a la chica de encima y me traen una camisa limpia._

 _Cinna y Thom nos ayudaron a montar nuevamente y nos cubrieron con la manta. No hubo más sobresaltos durante e_ l resto del viaje, a pesar de lo extraño que me resulta saber que estoy cabalgando doscientos cuarenta kilómetros por un territorio agreste, desconocido, de noche, a campo traviesa, rodeada de hombres extraños armados hasta los dientes y compartiendo el caballo con un hombre herido. Por suerte, no nos emboscaron, ni nos topamos con ninguna bestia salvaje, ni se desencadena una lluvia.

Casi seis horas después, las primeras luces del amanecer dejan ver nuestro destino por delante: una gran tranquera de madera, compuesta por dos grandes pilares y un gran cartel que los cruzan aproximadamente a los dos metros de altura que dice "Hacienda Lynch".

 _Frases de Forastera, de Diana Gabaldon,_ _Ediciones Salamandra, 1999, de_ _Collins, Suzanne. "Los Juegos del Hambre", "Sinsajo". Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo en itálica_ _en itálica_


End file.
